DragonHeart Online
by PheonixxNinja
Summary: Sucked into the world of a video game where the only way to get out is to kill or find a mysterious item. these friends must endure the harsh world of this game. follow them as they go through hardships and losses while unfolding the evil scheme of the master mind in control (Rated T for blood,gore, swearing and other) Cover by ThunderBladeEX
1. Chapter 1:Virtualized

**Hello my legion of fellow readers it is i PHEONIXXNINJA with another story to read till your hearts content. unfortunately i was unable to post the story i actually planned due to "problems" but i will have it fixed in the meantime enjoy this so without further ado lets jump in ONWARD to the story**

 **I claim no ownership of TAWOG**

* * *

"Flame honey, wake up your gonna be late," A feminine voice called from down the stairs. An orange cat wearing nothing more than a white vest and dark blue shorts and a blue headset sat at his computer desk.

His eyes reflecting the light of the screen. Little did his mother know that the orange feline was already awake, his mind trapped in the computer:

 **DragonHeart Online**

He quickly typed in his username and password as the video game loaded up. Revealing his character. Flame sighed in relief.

"Thank god," he brought his cursor over to the character, with one swift click he had entered the game. He quickly scanned his inventory looking for anything that was out of place or missing. "All clear...they didn't take anything?" He stared at his inventory confused.

Who would hack into his account and steal nothing, nothing at all.

"Flame get down here!" His mothers voice called from downstairs. He recognized the impatience in her voice and decided to leave not wanting to witness the wrath of his mom.

He exited his room being greeted by the blinding sunshine that beamed through the windows.

He walked down the stairs a female cat similar in color to Flame was setting a washing dishes in the kitchen her onyx eyes caught sight of the feline, she turned around.

"Hurry up and shower you're gonna be late for your first day of senior year," his mother smiled tossing him a bag of chips. Flame caught the chips without trouble running back up the stairs. "And make sure you bring your sister to school."

"I will mom," Flame replied.

 **[...]**

"Alright Lily here we are," said Flame, a small white tiger with light blue eyes and black stripes on her cheeks, arms and tail. She stared hesitantly at the school then back at her bigger brother. Flame got on one knee so he could meet his sisters height.

Lily wore a purple sweater and a blue skirt she tugged at the light bandanna that Flame had given her when she was four, she never took that thing off ever since she got it she had been attached to it.

"Don't be scared Lily, go make new friends okay?" The tiger cub nodded giving her brother a hugged. Flame chuckled as he was locked in the iron grip his sister called a hug. Despite being only five she was surprisingly strong. "Alright go get em."

Lily turned to the school running off, she turned back waving her brother goodbye. Flame waved back, watching as she entered the building.

The bus zoomed pass. Flame he whipped around watching as the school buss turned the corner.

"Hey! Wait up!" Flame yelled chasing after the bus.

 **[...]**

"Hey Gumball you hear that?" And orange goldfish wearing dark blue shoes asked. A blue cat wearing a red shirt with long white sleeves turned around sighing as he saw the orange feline chasing the bus.

"Late again Flame," Gumball groaned. "He's always missing the bus Darwin."

"Shouldn't we try to stop the bus tho?" asked Darwin. Gumball let out a long sigh before rising from his seat approaching the bus driver.

"Oh hey Rocky how's i- LOOK A STRAY ANIMAL!" Rocky almost jumped out of his seat slamming the break pedal. A loud thud could be heard as the bus made its abrupt stop. Flame walked to the door of the vechile softly knocking Gumball opened the doors of the bus as the orange feline walked in.

"Hey I don't see any strays," said Rocky.

"False alarm Rocky continue on," said Gumball casually strolling back to his seat.

Flame sat beside the blue feline and his brother.

"Dude you've really gotta try and wake up early, I'm running out of ways to stop this thing," Gumball sighed.

"Well my account was hacked so I had to spend all night trying to get back in," Flame explained.

"Wait you got hacked too?" Flame nodded becoming intrigued by the fact that Gumball was hacked as well.

"I think everyone was hacked," said Darwin. The two felines glanced at the goldfish's computer. Darwin scrolled through the DragonHeart forums, every user in the game was complaining about a hacker, that had gotten access to their accounts the weird thing is whoever he/she was didn't steal anything.

"Penny's been complaining about it all morning to me," Gumball sighed.

"Well you're the one that introduced her to the most addicted game ever," Flame chuckled.

"Good point," said Gumball.

"I know this might be a bad time guys but are we still y'know gonna raid that dungeon?" asked Darwin.

"Do you really think a hackers gonna keep me from that dragon egg?. We are raiding that dungeon even if it's the last thing we do," said Gumball.

"I'm with ya on that," Flame laughed.

He took a look in the windows of the bus his reflection smiled back at him. Flame's dressed quite similar to how he did when he was in junior high. He kept the topaz necklace given to him by his grandfather. He wore a red zipped down hoodie, a black T-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans.

Carrie teleported on the bus. Her long ghostly hair flowing. She wore a black T-shirt under a sleeveless dark blue jacket, she still sported that skull hair clip that she had since junior high. She glanced behind her as if feeling Flame gaze on her. She smiled and waved at the orange feline, Flame waved back watching as everyone left the bus.

"Watch it nerds," a cloud person pushed pass the three friends. Masami, oh man she had become such a jerk since junior high. Her and her "friends" were always bulling the nerds. She had made the stupid mistake of dating Tobias who had already cheated on her six times already and yet she still got back together with that jerk.

Darwin sighed, the poor guy. His heart had been broken ever since Rachel had gone off to college from there those two had lost all contact with each other, he had always figured she found someone else and had decided he would try to move on.

"First day of senior year," said Darwin taking his mind off the past.

"I feel like I'm in junior high again," Flame chuckled.

"Gumball!" Gumball turned around, being tackled by a blur of yellow and orange. He chuckled hugging the special fairy that tackled him.

"Hey Penny," he greeted the shapeshifter. She had definitely changed since class. She look way more humanoid aside from her bright yellow skin. Her long hair had been wrapped in a ponytail giving her almost angelic wings room. She wore a dark yellow jacket, a dark blue T-shirt underneath it and black jeans that hugged her curves.

"Did you guys hear about the hacker?" She inquired. The three nodded in response making the fairy sigh in relief, "thank god it wasn't just me."

'So it's good I got hacked?" Gumball chuckled in mock hurt.

"Well as long as whoever did it didn't hack your heart," she joked, giving the blue feline a peck on the cheek.

"You're the only one allowed access to those files," he joked back locking the fairy in a deep kiss.

"Hey!" The couple quickly parted glancing up where a ape who could've been a thousand years older glared down at them. "No making out on the compound." The ape growled.

"Wow Mrs. Simians really putting it into making your life miserable," Darwin joked.

"Ya she and Brown even stalked you hear as teachers," Flame chuckled. Gumball and Penny groaned walking into the school. Mrs. Simian watching them like a hawk.

"Well this is going to be an interesting day to say the least."

 **[Night]**

Flame sat at his desk and booted his computer up. The DragonHeart screen popped up the second everything had loaded in. Flame read the message at the bottom of the screen.

 **[Wattersons]**

Gumball and Darwin started up their computers watching as the DragonHeart program opened itself

 **[Penny]**

"What's this?" Penny began to read the message at the bottom of the screen.

 **{All}**

 **Dear users we are sorry for the hacking issue and we are glad to inform you that it has been dealt with. To relog into your account you may need to "Reincarnate" your character to fix any damage done by the hacker. Thank you and happy playing**

 **...**

"Huh look like we need to reincarnate to fix our accounts," said Gumball.

"Let's do it!" Darwin said quickly tapping the reincarnate option Gumball sighed and clicked the option as well.

Gumball's phone rang, he picked up taking a quick look at the number before answering.

"Hey Penny," Gumball greeted his girlfriend.

" _Hey Gumball...are you seeing this?_ "

"Uh yea me and Darwin just clicked it. Are accounts are loading in right now," he explained.

" _Oh that's gre-What is that...Get back!, Get back!_ " The phone suddenly went silent.

"Penny?"

"..."

"Penny?"

"..."

Gumball dropped his phone quickly rising to his feet. He threw his computer down on the bed as the screen went black. He glanced at the computer with confusion as the screen switch back on suddenly going white.

"What the-" Gumball was cut off by a strong tentacles sprouting from the screen grabbing ahold of the blue feline. "DARWIN!. HELP!" But his brother was already in his own struggle fighting against the tentacles that came from his computer dragging him into the device.

Gumball gasped one final time as he was dragged into his own computer by god knows what.

 **{...}**

"Hey buddy wake up," Flame slapped the blue feline across the face. Gumball groaned his eyes fluttered open. As he took in his surroundings, he shot up in cold sweat his eyes darting around the room.

"Where are we?" He asked hurriedly.

"We're in...the game," he gestured towards everywhere. Millions of people glanced around in confusion and fear as they took in their surroundings.

A large screen popped up. A figure hidden behind a VR spoke to everyone in the room in a deep masculine voice.

"Hello Players welcome to DragonHeart Online...you might be asking why I've brought you hear, it's quite simply you see. I'm bored...and I need to spice things up with this game a little so...I welcome you participate in my grand game," the figure cackled.

"And what if we don't want to play?" A male deep into the crowd asked. The figure behind the screen simply chuckled.

"Well you better play because if you don't... _ **you die!**_...sorry I get kind of upset at times when people don't listen," the figure chuckled.

 _This guys out of his mind_ was Gumball's only thought as he listened to this nut case babble on about how he wanted everyone to join up in a team and hunt for something call The Dragon Heart. Apparently this was a fight to the finish kill or be **killed** as he said it.

"You expect us to kill each other just to get out?" A female in the crowd yelled in angry. Flame recognized that voice. It was Carrie's.

"Yes indeed I do, but of course I give you a better option you can either find that egg, reach LVL 900 by killing players or... **you can try and kill me HAHAHA!**."

 _Yep this guys nuts_ Flame shook his head.

"And for anyone who tries any smart moves and tries to hack their way out allow me to show you what will happen," a player from the crowd rose into the sky his eyes widened in fear as he released a terrifying scream of pain. Everybody watched in a pure state of fear as the man exploded blood rained down on the players leaving everyone screaming, others crying and some had already began their quest to LVL 900 in fear of ending up like that poor guy. "Enjoy the game." Were that sickos last words as the screen vanished.

Flame ran into the crowd. He couldn't tell if it was stupidity or bravery but he couldn't leave her in there. He dodged a knife inches away from his throat.

Flame threw a punch knocking the guy off his feet.

"Carrie!" He called out the ghostly teen turned to face the orange feline. He had no time to waste, he grabbed her hand running dodging knifes, axes, magic attacks and many other things.

The two met up with the others fleeing the cabin.

* * *

 **well...that was something. what will happen? how will they get out? all will be answered soon in the next chapter of DragonHeart Online remeber to give some OCs heres the form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Class: warrior, archer, mage etc**

 **Backstory: how they got into the world**

 **Personality:**

 **Specialty:**


	2. Chapter 2:Game Start

**Hey my fellow readers it's me PHEONIXXNINJA here within another chapter of DragonHeart Online I'd like to thank ThunderBladeX for the cover and for the OCs which will be shown soon. I'd also like to thank Superior Tennyson for their OCs as well...oh ya I've also got a quick announcement. Firstly I'd like to say that I will try to deal with 1 story at a time since well as you can see I have way to much ideas in me ideas I want to stuff back in but like a volcano I can't hold it in for long so let's hope when I release a Tr- nope said to much.**

 **Flame: he's releasing a trailer comic for DF!**

 **Me: don't listen to him *glares* he doesn't know anything right?**

 **Flame: y-yea just kiddin.**

 **Gumball: hey are we talking about the Trailer Comics for DF:ROD?**

 **Lucy: I can't wait to show again**

 **Diane: anyone say DF:ROD?**

 **Justin: did someone say DF: ROD?**

 **Jack: Who said DF: ROD?**

 **Darwin: let hear a DRAGON FUSION!**

 **Me: NO!**

 **Fusion Warriors: DRAGON FUSION! Yes!**

 **-_-" way to ruin the surprise guys *sighs* ONWARD with the story.**

 **I claim no ownership of TAWOG.**

* * *

"Guys what are we gonna do?" asked Penny obviously freaked out.

Flame checked his inventory pulling out a bottle of blue liquid he smashed it against the floor. Everyone gasped as a blue light surrounded them.

"Stop!" A player yelled they readied their bow an arrow of light manifested, Flame's eyes widened with panic, he threw another bottle to the ground the light flared intense green shielding them from the onslaught that other players had bought upon them.

"Hold on!" The orange feline yelled as he was coated in a bright blue light his body vanishing. The others closed their eyes as their bodies to vanished into thin air.

 **[...]**

"Sebastian I'm closing up shop!" A woman with light brown eyes exited the cabin. She dusted off her beige dress and hung her pink arpon by the door.

"Whoa!" A voice yelled from above. The woman glanced up as a group of teens fell from a hole in the sky. Flame landed face flat on the grass, he groaned in pain as he pulled his face from the dirt and spit out the grass. He glanced up as a familiar blue feline fell atop him. Gumball jumped to his feet and caught Penny with ease. He smiled at the fairy who giggled, paying no attention to the orange feline behind him as he was used as a person landing spot for the other two teens.

Darwin leaped off the feline and helped him up.

"Glad you guys are fine," Flame grumbled.

"Ya not a scratch on us. Can you believe it?" Gumball smiled completely oblivious to the fact they had landed in the orange feline. Flame stared at his friend in utter disbelief.

"Just let it go...you're not gonna get through anyway," said Darwin. Flame nodded in agreement, dusting off his clothes.

"Hey...where's Carrie?" asked Penny. Flame felt something sharp on his back he glanced behind him. Carrie held a staff in reverse the sharp edge against the feline back. Flame turned around slowly as did the others careful not to frighten the ghost.

"I-I have to get home," she stated her voice as shaky as her body.

"We know and we...we can get the Dragon Egg and the Dragon Heart without having to kill each other to get out," Flame replied. Gently reaching for the staff. Carrie flipped the weapon the curved staff glowed as the sapphire attached to an icicle sprouted forth stopping inches from the feline neck.

Flame glanced at the ghost his eyes sparked dully.

 **SuperghXXX**

 **SuXXXXXXX**

 _What's up with her username_ Flame watched as her stats began to glitch.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Carrie Krueger**

 **Class: Warrior**

 **Weapon: Wooden Staff(Sapphire Engraved)**

 **LVL: 10**

 **Skill Set: Aquarius Rage, Tidal Crash, Poseidon's Punishment.**

 _How'd her username changed?_ Flame glanced at Penny.

 **FairyWarrioreXXX**

 **FairXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Penny Fitzgerald**

 **Class: Warrior**

 **Weapon: Training Sword**

 **LVL: 20**

 **Skill set: Charge, Wild Strike, Rage**

"That's odd," Flame thought out loud.

"What's odd?" asked Gumball.

"Our names...their. Changing," Flame glanced at Darwin.

 **PoseiXXX**

 **PosXXXX**

 **Darwin Watterson**

 **Class: Healer/Druid**

 **Weapon: Novice Staff**

 **LVL: 15**

 **Skill Set: XXXXXXXXX**

 _What happen to his skill Set?_ Flame's eyes widened as his own skill Set vanished, then Gumball's and Penny's. The icicle inches from his neck shattered vanishing into the wind.

 **LVL:01**

 **LVL:01**

 **LVL:01**

"Our LVL is decreasing!" Flame exclaimed.

Everyone's armor shattered leaving them in the clothes them in their pajamas.

"Well this is embarrassing," said Gumball.

"What's happened?"

"Excuse me," the teens whipped around at the voice. The shopkeeper nearly leaped out of her skin. She mumbled something to herself before facing the teenagers.

"Would you like to come in for some Tea?"

 **Cue: Maplestory-Temple Of Time: Beginning**

"Please repeat that," said Flame.

"Um...the DragonHeart it's very rare only adventures around LVL 200+ go after it," the shopkeeper explained.

"And you folks don't look around that LVL," a male grumbled. A tall man approached the teens. His emerald eyes stared at them through thin glasses.

"How would an NPC know about LVL?" asked Gumball.

"Why you lit-"

"He has bugs that need to be Fixed," the female shopkeeper cut in. The male shopkeeper walked off grumbling something.

 _That was odd_ Flame watched as the male shopkeeper disappeared behind the counter, he moved his hand through his auburn hair and sighed.

"How do we fix this?" Penny gestured towards their lossed armor.

"Well...you should LVL up. Maybe it will restore your armor. Sorry it is beyond my database to tell you more," the shopkeeper sipped her Tea.

"'Beyond my database' what a load of-" the voice cut off as the male shopkeeper vanished into the back.

Flame stared at the door suspiciously something didn't feel right...something felt off.

"Please don't mind Sebestian. The GMs are gonna fix him soon," The shopkeeper assured the orange feline. Flame nodded but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

Flame closed his eyes and rested his head back. His ears twitched as his tail swished back and forth. Something was out side, he opened his eyes as they flashed dully. _Thank god I still have that Skill._

 **XXXX**

 **XXXXXXX**

"Hey!" A voice called. The shopkeeper glanced outside.

"Who's that?" asked Penny. The fairy rose from her seat and glanced out the window. Two figures hidden by the shadows the first watched the door as the second leaped to the roof. "Gumball we have company," Penny whispered to the blue feline. Gumball's eyes darted around the room. He dashed for the nearest weapon and grabbed it lifting it with amazing strength he kissed the rusty broadsword and smiled.

"My kind of weapon," he said to himself. Gumball. A shock wave burst through the feline as a skull cracking headache shook him. He glanced at the sword confused. He glanced up at the crack swinging the sword on instinct as the figure burst from the roof.

 **Cue: Fairytail OST-Salamander**

Their weapons clashed as sparks flew. Gumball growled as he kicked the figure swinging the broadsword. Thunder burst through the doors his own weapons ready.

Gumball swung the broadsword again missing the figure completely. He swung again, missed. Again, no such luck. The figure kicked Gumball sending the feline reeling backward. The figure followed up with a sweep kick. Gumball grunted as he hit the ground. The figures daggers shimmered as his blade was inches from Gumball's stomach.

"Wait!" The second figure yelled. The first figure froze and glanced back at the first.

"What's up?" The first figure asked.

"They look familiar."

Penny stared at the figure taking a careful look at his armor, his eyes stared deeply into hers.

"Thunder?" she asked not sure if she was on point. The figure smiled from behind the mask.

"Who else would it be?" Penny smiled and hugged the figure.

"Wait where's F-" Thunder suddenly felt the weight of his weapon leave him. The second figure whipped around and swung his daggers at the blur. His own steel blade now aimed at his throat.

"Sorry nothin personal...but I gotta know if you two are what you really say you are," Flame gestured for them to take off the helmet. The second figure wore.

"Could anyone really miss this handsome face," the first figure said sarcastically. He pulled down his scarfand chuckled, carefully retrieving his blades from the feline.

Flame smiled, "nice to see you Ryan," Flame tossed the large broad sword at the other feline who had already taken off his helmet. Both felines had a red oval nose. Thunder the younger feline had blue fur and a dark gray forehead. His armor dissipated. Revealing the white fur on his hands. He wore a black T-shirt with a thunderbolt design on the front, a light gray unzipped hoodie. Dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Ryan's armor dissipated as well revealing gray blue feline with wild spiky hair. He wore a gray T-shirt, black shorts and sandals.

The light began to shine over the horizon as the sun peaked over the mountains.

"Gumball. Penny...we need to talk," Thunder said. The couple stared at eachtoher and nodded knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

 **Re-Cue: Maplestory-Temple Of Time: Beginning**

"So what exactly are you saying?" asked Gumball.

"Who ever this guy is...he's erasing everyone's progress to the point where some players forgot how to use a weapon although I doubt we actually knew how to use them," Ryan summoned his blades making the them disappear back into his inventory.

"So the reason Gumball suddenly became all limply with that sword...was because he forgot how to use it?" Penny asked. Ryan nodded in response.

"But how exactly, are you two just fine?..." asked Gumball. The two siblings glanced at each other shrugging.

"I guess we're just different," they said in unison. Gumball sighed and continued to stroll with his old friends. The shop keeper had let him keep the broadsword since it wasn't doing her too well. And well since she was just an NPC Gumball could just take the weapon and leave a couple gold coins since it probably wasn't worth that much anyway.

"So it looks like we're going to need training then huh," Penny sighed.

 _Hiss!_

Gumball swung his broadsword as it clashed with a spiked club. A green creature short in stature glared at the blue feline with crimson eyes its teeth sharp some of them missing. It was dressed in nothing more than old worn clothing and a rusty helmet. It grinned and smashed its club on the ground.

"Just what we need," Ryan grinned.

"Alright Gumball, it's simply just focus," said Thunder. Gumball glanced at the creature, a window popped up above it:

 **Goblin**

 **LVL: 9**

 **Weapon: Club(Obtainable)**

 **Description: a monster that lives in the forest. Rarely seen alone.**

Two other creatures appeared from the shrubs. Two large blue spiders with a purple hourglass on their back. Beedy red eyes stared at the feline as their mouths dripped with saliva. A second window popped above the two creatures:

 **Spiders**

 **LVL: 10**

 **Description: Poisonus spiders usually tameable...pet to Goblin**

"Let's start with your skills," said Thunder. Gumball closed his eyes, his inventory popped up. He glanced behind him Thunder simply gave him a thumbs up.

 _They can't see it_ He glanced back at the window. He touched the book in his inventory the rusty old pages shone with life as the book restored to its former glory. A deep blue cover with a gold sword engraved in the center. The pages flipped open as Gumball's eyes began to scan the pages reading at speed he didn't even know was possible for himself.

He closed his eyes as the Gumball jumped forward raising the club over it's head. "Here we go," Gumball took in a deep breath and exhaled his eyes flashed open. As he swung his blade with extreme force.

 **[Wild Swing]**

The Goblin grunted as the blade clashed across its chest. The Goblin fell to its knees rolling helplessly on the ground, a bright green substance oozing from its chest. It howled in pain as it felt the blade sliced through it again.

 **(Skill) Wild Swing Achieved!**

 **Goblin Meat Achieved!**

 **Large Club Achieved.**

 **LVL UP!**

 **LVL: 3**

Gumball turned to the two spiders who hissed at the blue feline leaping forward in hope of avenging their fallen master. Gumball swung the blade with such force that the first spider was sent flying into a tree as the second was cut in half vanishing in a burst of smoke. The first spider gurgled as it began to shrink continuing to shrink until it was the size of a small puppy.

Gumball toward above the blue arachnid(the actual name for spiders. Not insects or bugs. arachnids) and stared back at Penny then at the spider.

Gumball focused on the creature:

 **Spider(blue). (Tameable)**

 **LVL: 2**

 **Description: Tameable spider. Tamed with Silverweed.**

Gumball, glanced around him. Catching sight of a gray flower with a black stem the flower drooped sadly over the grass. A window suddenly popped up:

 **Silverweed**

 **Description: a gray flower oddly named. Used to make Silent Potions, Lethal Poison and Death Staff. Used to tame Spider(blue)**

Gumball picked the flower and approached his girlfriend handing her the Silverweed.

Penny took the flower. Gumball pushed the fairy ushering her toward the spider. Penny kneeled down beside the arachnid and placed the flower in front of it. The spider hesitantly approached the flower hissing at the fairy before gulping down the first petal. The spider let out a surprisingly audible purr. Penny smiled as the spider finished off the flower and approached the fairy climbing up her arm and perching on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna call you. Cuddles," she chuckled. The creature chirped with glee. And hugged the fairies' cheek.

"Aww," Gumball hugged Penny, backing away as blue arachnid hissed snapping at the feline.

 **Cuddles**

 **LVL: 2**

 **Description: pet(owned by Penny Fitzgerald) protective, loyal creature.**

 **STATs**

 **Magic: 2**

 **Vitality: 0**

 **Defense: 1**

 **Dexterity: 0**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Strength: 5**

"Who's a smart little spider. You are, you are," Penny pet the odd sized spider.

"Pfft he can't be more intelligent than me," said Gumball. A window popped absolve the felines head.

 **Stats Upgraded!**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Intelligence: 2**

The spider fell on its back making what would be assumed as laughing. Gumball growled and stormed off. Penny followed behind the orange feline sighing. Knowing she now had more than one blue creature to deal with now, especially since they weren't going to get along well.

"We better head back with them," said Thunder holding back his laughter at what had just happened. He glanced at his brother who too had been holding back his laughter.

 **[...]**

"Where you have been?" asked Flame.

"We've been went on without you guys and killed a couple monsters," said Darwin.

"Yea…" Carrie avoided eye contact with the team.

A window popped above each of their heads:

 **Flame**

 **Class: Thief**

 **LVL: 4**

 **Darwin**

 **Class: Healer/Druid**

 **LVL: 3**

 **Carrie**

 **Class: Sorceress**

 **LVL: 4**

"Wow. I'm missing out on all the fun," Penny smiled.

"Not anymore you ain't," Flame tossed the fairy a sword. Penny caught it with ease. A window popped up before it the others couldn't see it of course:

 **Rusty Blade**

 **Description: a old blade used by warriors.**

"Thanks Flame," Penny tested the blade by swinging it nearly cutting off a certain blue felines head. "Sorry." Cuddles chirped with delight at the blue felines near death experience.

"Guess we should get to work huh?" said Flame.

"Oh you might need this," said The shopkeeper which they all had gotten to know as Rebecca. She returned from behind the counter with an old map she handed one to Thunder and the other to Flame. The thief glanced at the map.

"You guys need to see this," said Flame. A screen suddenly popped in front of the others minus Thunder and Ryan:

 **Would like to join Flame's party?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

The team gasped in awe as the screen appeared before them they couldn't believe what they were seeing apparently….

The Egg and the Heart were not all they needed.

* * *

 **Yes! I have finished the chapter sorry for those who's OCs didn't appear in this chapter but I would like not to get too far into the story so if you please I would actually liked to know what you think will happen? What are these "other things"? (I. Sure someone knows) What is the use of adding Cuddles? All will be told soon enough my children let the force be with you.**

 **Flame: did you just-**

 **Me: SHuT UP! *uses The Force***

 **Flame: BE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR THE TRAILER *flies into the roof* ow**

 **Gumball: *freezes time* spoilers...maybe let's assume yes.**

 **Diane: also another announcement**

 **Me: ah! Yes about that.**

 **I probably won't be able to post more deviations without a let's just say less brighter printer and since I don't exactly have the money to get a different printer you guys who actually follow my on DeviantArt**

 **Flame: PheonixxArt**

 **Me:...thank you Flame. NOW STOP TALKING! *uses The Force again***

 **Ahem anyway those who follow my Devaint profile will probably have to deal with the brightness since I could probably use suggestions. What is a good software for editing brightness or doing lineart since I want to get into digital art since I plan on animating once I get a computer. So tell me does anyone know a good painting software for IOS something similar to Photoshop or PaintTool SAI if you please anyway you know what to do with that follow and FAVORITE button so this is PHEONIXXNINJA sayin IM OUT! PEACE! *ninja vanish***

…

 **Thunder: ahem**

 **Me: oh yea ^~^" srry**

 **Thunder and Ryan Roacherson belong to ThunderBladeX**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon Egg

**DragonHeart Online**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Dragon Egg**

 **Hey guys Pheonixx here with another chapter of DHO so here we go let's get into this adventure. Our heroes are low on LVL and I did this why? Simple! Because if I had left them at their current high LVL it would be a lot similar to SAO and it wouldn't be as fun now would it? So let's have our players go through an amazing adventure where they will LVL UP! To new heights with love friendship and many other things….also for those who might love a series filled with action and a good story check out Camilia Cuevas she is by far my favorite animator. Very skilled with digital art as well. Not a promotional thing by the way. I just really love her channel, #nerd. Anyway enough chatting let's get into the story so without further ado ONWARD to the story.**

 **I claim no ownership of TAWOG**

 **Thunder and Ryan belong to ThunderBladeX**

* * *

 **Swipe**

Flame laughed as his inventory filled with random items. The Goblin stomped angrily growling as his club vanished. Two other goblins stepped forward, a smile tugged the orange felines lips as he took out his blades. Two daggers Gumball slammed his club into a goblin inches away from stabbing point. The Goblin rolled on its stomach vanishing in a puff of smoke. The teens felt themselves getting stronger with each kill their Exp growing with each kill. Thunder and Ryan watched the team not bothering to kill the low LVL creatures. Flame slashed through the goblins their blood coated the grass, vanishing faster than it came. Flame noticed something out of the corner of his eye, that NPC was watching them from the safety of his cabin a smile tugged the shopkeeper's lips as he watched the team become stronger.

 _What exactly is going on here?_ Thought Flame.

"Watch out!" Carrie yelled. Flame snapped out of his trance as a blade was inches from his throat. The Goblin smiled gleefully as he moved in for the kill.

 _Splat!_

Flame's eyes widened in shock as he watched the Goblin become as flat as a pancake underneath a block of ice. He glanced behind the huge ice cube. Carrie dropped to one knee, panting heavily, beads of sweat trickled down the ghost's face. She glanced up at the orange feline and smiled, Flame smiled and threw his dagger at the ghost. Carrie's eyes widened in both shock and relief as a goblin died behind her thanks to the dagger.

Flame approached the ghost and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"No prob," Flame smiled warmly.

 **LVL UP!**

 **Stats upgraded!**

 **Intelligence: 9**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Flame**

 **LVL: 5**

 **Stats:**

 **Intelligence: 9**

 **Stealth: 7**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Agility: 5**

 **Speed: 10**

 **Health: 14**

 **Mana: 7**

 **Carrie**

 **LVL: 4**

 **Intelligence: 8**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Speed: 2**

 **Agility: 6**

 **Health: 13**

 **Mana: 58**

"Heh, man this is difficult...I forgot how hard it was to LVL with terrible weapons," Flame groaned.

Carrie chuckled, "you just have to do what their doing," she gestured toward Gumball, and Penny. The couple were fighting completely in sync as if they were one person. Penny's blade impaled a goblin as Gumball swung his club killing the green monster. A goblin leapt atop Gumball's weapon. Penny whipped around and sliced off the creature's nose. The goblin rolled on the ground holding its now broken nose. It growled rising to its feet only to be squashed by Gumball's club.

"Might as well try," Flame shrugged. He grabbed Carrie's hand and brought her towards a pack of scrawny gray wolfs.

 **Hungry Wolf**

 **LVL: 10**

Flame's eyes flashed dully.

 **Hungry Wolf**

 **LVL: 10**

 **Skill Set: Poison Fang**

 **Description: a starving wolf that will eat anything that gets in it's way even its own pack members.**

 **Weakness: Unknown**

"Heal me," said Flame as he dashed for the creature Carrie nodded and went to work her lips moved as she chanted an ancient spell. Symbols began to circle her as her staff burst with energy.

Flame dodged the wolfs sharp teeth narrowly dodging the second wolf. Flame slashed his blade cutting through the first wolf's stomach. The creature flailed on the ground as its entrails spread across the luscious grass. Flame watched in disgust as the second wolf devoured its comrade before it died.

The wolf growled with hungry red eyes. It's fur became dark as its paws lit ablaze. Two of its fangs grew larger poking from the top lip. It snarled as it moved forward.

 **Hellhound**

 **LVL: 20**

"What?" Flame screamed in pain as the creature bit unto its arm. A scorching pain shot through his arm as the creature sunk its fangs deeper into his flesh.

Thunder and Ryan jumped into action freezing as a blur zipped pass them. Emerald eyes glared at the hellhound as two curved daggers flashed in the sunlight. The wolf whimpered as its front paws fell to the floor blood coating the grass.

Sebastian flipped his daggers in reverse cutting through the wolfs throats with one swift movement. The wolf fell dead at the NPC's feet. Sebastian kneeled down beside the orange feline.

"You're gonna be okay kid," said Sebestian as Flame's World went dark.

"Flame! Wake up!" his mothers voice rang in his head, his eyes shot open as he shot up from his head in cold sweat. His eyes darting around the cabin.

"Relax kid," a masculine voice grunted. Flame's eyes went to the NPC, his panicked expression went to one of curiosity.

"What did you do?" He asked.

Sebestain gulped down a huge bottle of whisky unaffected by it. "Simple kid...I saved your life." Sebastian answered oh-matter-a-factly.

"But how you're an...NPC," Flame answered even more curio than he was before. Sebastian sighed and flipped through the pages of a book he had collected over his years.

"I'm not an NPC kid...none of us were. Apparently whoever this is has trapped us in their sick version of the hunger games."

"You owe me an explanation."

"To what?"

"To what all this is! How are you not an NPC it's in your code."

"We were never NPC's kid…" Flame's eyes widened in surprise at the statement.

"What do you mean?"

"This place...it's not some damn game called DragonHeart Online as those idiot players think….we're in the Lands of Arcadia….these 'GMs' as you call them, found a portal to our world and before we even knew, they had taken over our peaceful land turning everyone in it to CODE!" He slammed his glass on the table watching as it shattered in his iron grip.

"So...we're not in a game?" Flame sat back down feeling light headed all of a sudden.

"Your in Arcadia kiddo...but to to be honest I wouldn't say this world isn't a game either. The monsters turn to nothing when you kill them people suspect we 'NPCs' as those damn Game Masters dubbed us. We had to follow through with that crap and those who didn't were called glitches, errors and needed to be "fixed" those…" the Shopkeeper to another bottle from the shelf, rapidly gulping down the whisky. He let out a sigh of satisfaction before continuing, "we were killed and replaced by some weird mumbo jumbo."

"So you saying that Arcadia isn't a game yet shares the similarities of what my world calls games?" Sebastian nodded. Flame stared out at the fields, he scratched his wound feeling a sudden burning feeling.

"Careful kid. You were bitten by a HellHound," said Sebastian.

"How'd one get here?" Sebestian slapped the feline over his head. "Ow," Flame whined rubbing his neck.

"Haven't you been listening?. I said those place is similar to what your world calls video games. The GMs can summon creatures...they've messed with worlds core." said Sebastian.

"So what about this wound? How am I even standing right now, a HellHound has the **Death Fang** skill it should've finished someone at my LVL," Flame glanced back down at the wound, fresh blood coated the once white bandages.

"It would've killed ya if I didn't have this bad boy," Sebestian tossed Flame a bottle with bright green liquid. Flame caught the vial without trouble, he glanced down at the cap crimson eyes stared back into his. He shook his head feeling himself getting sucked into the crimson void. "There might be a couple side effects kiddo."

"Like?"

Sebestian finished the bottle in mere seconds. "Well kid you might die if the potion doesn't work but that's the worst of it."

Flame sighed and rose to his feet, a window popped in front of him, he stared at the window in confusion.

 **Sebestian would like to trade**

 **Yes**

 **No**

"Pass me those useless toys and have some real ones kiddo. I'll fix these old ones up for ya," Flame nodded. And stared back at the window.

 **Trade Successful!**

 **New Quest!**

"Quest?" Flame asked aloud.

"I said I'll fix 'em up for ya, so your gonna need to get me these:"

 **Serpent Scale**

 **Mysterious Bone**

 **Emerald**

 **Ruby**

 **Fire Boar Horn**

"A Fire Boar? Those'll kill me before I even touch them," Flame whined.

"That's why I gave you those. Make use of them," Sebestian disappeared into the back. Flame followed behind the shopkeeper entering through the back door. His eyes widened as he glanced at the beautiful workshop, Hammers lay across the floor, a large anvil stood in the center of the room a large furnace on the far right and a shelf with various materials and ingots.

"Wow," was all he could think to say.

"Feast your eyes kiddo, great ain't it?" He inhaled the soothing scent of melting ores and charcoal. "My work shop. Get me those materials and I'll make you a special pair much like my own." Flame glanced up at the shopkeeper, his emerald eyes met his onyx ones.

"Really?"

"Really kiddo. But first we need to get the others notified about that DragonHeart and the egg." Sebestian walked out of the room beckoning the orange feline to follow him. Flame nodded and followed behind the blacksmith/shopkeeper.

 **Carrie's POV**

I stared into the empty skies and glanced down at my hands. My vision became blurry with tears, I clenched my fist. Everything felt so real, everything was real and I was stuck in this game whether I liked it or not.

"Waiting for someone?" A familiar voice chuckled. I whipped around in surprise but it quickly turned to relief as I laid eyes in the orange feline. "Oh come on. Is that anyway to great a friend?" He laughed as I tackled him hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry!" I squeezed tighter.

"It wasn't your fault...but your iron grip might crush me," he gasped.

"Sorry," I let him go, he smiled and chuckled.

"Guys we have a problem!" Gumball yelled from inside the cabin. A loud crash boomed through the cabin, Flame instantly jumped into action as did I. We both ran to the cabin I pulled out my staff.

 **Third Person POV**

Flame and Carrie burst through the cabin. Their eyes widened in shock as what they had assumed was a Thief zipped around. Gumball clenched his shoulder as a deep gash opened. He growled in pain swinging his club, the figure narrowly dodged the club, before continuing to zip around. Flame's eyes darted to his left. With one swift movement he had his daggers out, Carrie eyes widened in both shock, fear and amazement as the orange feline blocked the attackers attempt to kill the ghost. Flame glared at the feline before him. He simply smiled and bought his other hand up to strike. Flame noticed the black clawed gauntlets with a spiked forearm on each gauntlet. The black feline wore black tattered hooded clothing. His face hidden behind the tattered hood but Flame recognized that dull flash. His own eyes flashed dully as well.

 **Pierce Aston**

 **Class: Thief**

 **Weapon: Shad's Gauntlets(hope you didn't mind)**

 **LVL: 40**

 **Skill Set: Shadow strike, Death, Blind Spot, Swipe**

 **Has slight blindness in left eye.**

 **Inventory: Serpent Scale, Emerald, Mysterious Bone, 65x Healing Potions, 20x Poison darts**

"You're to weak," the thief laughed.

"Hey buddy," Flame smiled and flipped his daggers. And began rapidly striking the feline each blow block by those gauntlets.

"I said you to weak!" The feline countered the onslaught, cutting a deep gash in Flame's cheek. A smile tugged the felines lips as Flame fell to his knees coughing.

"You've got something I needed," Flame chuckled and tossed Sebestian the items. The blacksmith nodded, and disappeared into the back of the shop. Pierce gritted his teeth and vanished with amazing speed. Flame backflipped and threw Sebestian daggers in a random direction. Both blades were sent flying back to the feline. Flame caught them with ease and got into his fighting stance. Pierce growled and dashed for the feline, Flame leaped out of the way and threw one dagger.

Pierce blocked the first dagger, "is that all you've got?" He smirked.

"No," Pierce's eyes widened as a gust of wind soared from behind him. "That's just the beginning." The black feline screamed in pain as Flame cut a deep wound in Pierce's arm, then his legs. A smile tugged the black felines lips as a shadow hovered over the orange feline.

"Flame!" Carrie screamed as the shadow swung its sharp claws slashing across the feline back. Flame gasped as his sight became black.

 **Blind Spot**

Pierce slammed his fist into the orange felines face. Flame flew into the wall breaking pieces of furniture on his way. He gasped as his back made contacted with the wall blood and darkness blocked his vision.

Thunder himself had been hit by the same attack.

"What's happening?!" He asked. Ryan clutched his head in pain at his brothers terribly loud voice.

"Lil' bro you're gonna have to tone it down." He groaned. Cassie dealt with the adult feline using all her experience. Trying to remember what poison was used in him and Gumball.

Pierce approached the orange feline and lifted his body off the ground throwing him into the air. Flame's eyes met the black felines as he slammed his fist in Flame's face.

Carrie began chanting, her staff bursting with energy. Pierce glared at the ghost shadow grabbed ahold of Carrie. Darkness began to loom over her as her vision too went black.

"Now…" The black feline lifted Flame so he could meet his gaze. "Now to gain my LVL 41."' His fist slammed into Flame's face again the feline's blood fell to the ground as he was struck again and again and again.

 **Health: 12**

 **11**

 **10**

 **8**

Flame's vision became more black by each number that was deducted from his Health. He glanced at Carrie now blinded by the Skill, his gaze went to Gumball, Thunder and Ryan. This guy planned in killing everyone…

"I can't let that happen," Pierce bought his fist down again.

 _Thwack!_

His eyes widened in surprise as Flame blocked the attack with his fist. Flame's knuckles began to bleed as the spikes dug into his flesh. He pushed back the pain and slowly rose to his feet.

 **Cue: The Undying by NyxTheShield(it's actually pretty cool and from my fav animated Series ^~^)**

 **Health: 0.001**

"I won't let you hurt them," Flame growled.

"Hey kid!" Flame's gaze shifted to Sebestian holding a curved dagger. The handle coated in aquamarine scales and emerald engraved in the center of the blade. (Not the handle the actual blade)

"Thanks Sebestian," Flame smirk.

"No prob kid. Just get this fucker outta this shop he damn well trash the place," Sebestian threw the blade. Pierce's eyes instantly went to the blade as he ditched the feline his gauntlets ready to grab ahold of the magnificent weapon.

"Oh no you don't," Flame chuckled, his arm outstretched and pulsating with energy.

 **Swipe**

The blade suddenly disappeared falling to Flame. Pierce leaped for the blade in a futile attempt to catch it. A wave of energy burst through the cabin as the blade landed in Flame's palm, the orange feline glanced down at his palms as he felt this new found power. He glanced down at the blade something was engraved into it.

 **SOUL**

A window popped above the felines head as the blades gem shimmered with energy.

 **Soul**

 **LVL: 1**

 **Magic: 5**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Special: XXXXXXX**

"A blade that grows with you," Sebestian explained. Flame nodded and tossed Sebestian one of his daggers keeping the other one for the battle.

"Let's go!" Flame vanished in a blur of orange appearing behind the black feline. Pierce blocked the attack, sweat broke out across the felines face. Flame smiled as his left eyes burned green. Pierce's eyes widened in shock as the feline appeared behind him and roundhouse kicked him into the wall. He gasped as he collided with the wall, his body aching from the blow.

"Wanna feel real power?" Flame began approaching the black feline. His blades gem shimmered as a green aura licked the steel of the dagger.

Pierce appeared in front of Flame his gauntlets coated in dark energy. He slashed the feline across his cheek narrowly missing his eyes. The second strike narrowly missed his throat.

"Miss me," Flame taunted in a sing song voice as the figure before Pierce vanished in a puff of smoke. A pile of clothes fell to the floor. I won't go down that easily Flame slashed the theif across the chest then went for his knees. Pierce screamed in pain as the blade sent shockwaves through his body. He glared at the orange feline his eyes burning with a deep hatred. He pulled out a vial containing a black starry liquid. He smashed the vial on the floor as he was sucked into a wormhole vanishing out of sight and hopefully away forever.

Flame's eyes flickered as his blades aura faded and the gems glow subsided. The words SOUL engraved into the blade shone. As a window appeared above the felines head.

 **SOUL**

 **LVL UP!**

 **Magic: 8**

 **New Stat achieved!**

 **Sharpness: 1**

 **Flame**

 **LVL UP!**

 **Health restored**

 **Stealth: 10**

 **Magic: 9**

Darwin and Penny burst through the door as everything went black. They could hear they're names being called from within the darkness as they fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Alright wow that was definitely something by the way. Yes Gltichtale is my favorite undertale series and I actually got the idea for this chapter and another story *cough* DF:ROD *cough* *cough* sorry I guess I felt a little spoiler in my throats but it's gone.**

 **Flame:do you mean the-**

 **Gumball: he doesn't really mean the-**

 **Lucy: is he really going to use that?**

 **Diane: I think that's a weird name for it**

 **Jack: but at least it's an upgrade**

 **Justin: it could still use a better name**

 **Darwin: hey guys are we talk about m-**

 **Me: NO DARWIN!**

 **By the way my readers if you want to find out what that...little conversation meant then your going to have to check out the Darkness Arc of Dragon Fusion because something changed about a certain someone and that is of course a plays a major role in the new story anyway I think I've said way to much. You guys know what to do right**

 **Flame: FOLLOW**

 **Gumball: FAVOURITE**

 **DragonHeart Team: and LEAVE A REVEIW**

 _ **Pheonixx Out! *ninja vanish***_

Almost forgot Pierce belongs to Surperior Tennyson


	4. Chapter 4: Blaze Fang Guild Assembled!

**Hey guys PHEONIXXNINJA here with another chapter of DragonHeart Online. I've been trying to upload as frequently as possible but with everything going on in my life I just don't have the time but as usual I'll make time for my fellow readers so please enjoy this chapter of DragonHeart Online so without further ado ONWARD to the story**

 **I claim no ownership of TAWOG**

 **Thunder and Ryan belong to ThunderBladeX**

* * *

Flame's eyes fluttered open. His head hurt like hell and his body ached, his memories came flooding back into him. The battle, the powerful dagger Sebastian had given him. He glanced to his side, the dagger lay on a bedside drawer. The serpent scale hilt shone with the emerald engraved into the blade.

 **SOUL**

The strange blade that had saved him and his friends lives. He really had to thank Sebestian for it. Flame glanced down at the bandages wrapped around his knuckles and abdomen.

"Ah your awake," the female shopkeeper entered the room and laid a tray of food on the felines lap. It smelled good.

"Thanks," said Flame.

"I'm guessing Sebestian told you about our world," said Cassie. Flame nodded, taking a bite out of his meal. Cassie sighed and stared into the sky, her mind had seemed elsewhere.

"How's everyone else?" asked Flame with half a mouth full of food.

"They're alright dear...although your high LVL friends will heal quicker, they're quite strong aren't they?" Cassie chuckled.

"Some call them the ultimate duo," Flame joked. Knowing that the true ultimate duo was none other than Penny and Gumball.

"As for this world I think we're all in need of an explanation," Gumball and the others walked into the room. Sebastian stood at the entrance of the door, his emerald eyes went to the orange feline.

"I guess I couldn't hide it with Sebestian being the big mouth he is," Cassie sighed.

"Well if being a big mouth mean telling these kids the truth then I'm the bigggest big mouth there is," Sebestian countered. Cassie chuckled and glanced into the sky once more.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning:"

 **Cue: Temple of Time**

Before there was a God and a Goddess. The god of destruction, Necra and the God of creation Geo. Geo had long fallen for Necra after their many encounters. But their love could not be for they were opposites. So Necra split her power into artifacts as did Geo. And together they lived the life of mortals but none were to expect what happened next.

The world fell into chaos. A demon had risen from the depths of darkness he goes by no name but those who have survived the journey have known to call him the Dark Mage.

Geo and Necra had given their artifacts too six warriors: Ian The Shadow Spectre, Melaine The Seeker, Aaron The Defender, Gavin The Wanderer, Ruby The Priestess, Alaska The Destroyer and Eli The Phantom.

Together these warriors had defeated the Dark Mage and had become known as the Guardians of Arcadia…

But alas the power of Gods couldn't be left in mortal hands. Alaska had soon fallen for Aaron but their love unlike the love of Geo and Necra it could not be. Melaine The Seeker had long since vanished from the face of Arcadia. Eli too had disappeared. Ian The Shadow Spectre had laid silently, hidden away after being broken by Ruby. The Guardians were granted the gift of immortality and with this gift was the curse. They had watched their many friends and family grow old while they themselves could not fall for neither a mortal nor another Guardian. And as such Alaska had gone bitter against humanity. Those whom they had saved had now betrayed them out of fear for their Demi-godly power.

"The rest of the story is unknown to me," said Cassie.

"So this world had legendary heroes eh?" asked Gumball. Cassie nodded in response.

"Legend says that the artifacts of the warriors still remain hidden deep within the worlds core awaiting for a chosen to come."

"Alaska's story sounds sad," Darwin frowned.

"It is dear, it is but such was the way of the Guardians."

"So about the whole kill or be killed rule of the world...what's that about?" asked Carrie.

"Pretty simple my dear. It for whoever had put you guys here...your entertainment," said Cassie.

"I would suggest forming somethin' bigger than a party to fight off those idiots," said Sebestian.

"You mean a guild?" Flame confirmed. Sebastian nodded, taking a shot of whisky.

"A really weak guild. All we have is Thunder and Ryan here who are literally our only strong members."

"We could recruit a few people to help us out."

"But how would we know they wouldn't just slit our throats in our sleep?" asked Thunder.

"True."

"HEY ANYONE HERE!" A low booming voice yelled. Darwin and Penny whipped around readying their weapons just in case. A large brown bear with blonde dreads in a ponytail glanced around. He wore an olive green coat over a white t-shirt and black shorts. He was so freaken tall and his large brown paw made him look even more intimidating. He held a large club similar to Gumball's and his footsteps looked as if they could shake the ground.

He caught sight of the team and waved as a friendly gesture. He began jogging towards them. Penny's fingers coiled around the hilt of her blade ready to swing at anytime.

The bear stopped about a few feet from the team.

"H-hey I'm Kaser um...could you help me out here? I'm looking for Glen Forest.

 **Kaser**

"It's a couple miles from here but I wouldn't suggest going without armor," said Penny.

"Y-yea but I k-kinda need the LVL with all these Players killing each other," said the bear now known as Kaser.

"You could stay with us," said Darwin. Penny glared at the goldfish who simply shrugged.

"R-really," the bear's eyes lightened up at the goldfish's words.

"Um sure," said Penny deciding to play along with Darwin.

"Thanks. If you need a heavy lifter I'm your guy by the way I didn't get your names," said Kaser.

"Darwin," Darwin lowered his weapon.

"I'm Penny," Penny kept her hold on her blade just in case. Kaser approached the teens following them inside.

"Hey guys this is Kaser he needs a place to stay," Darwin explained. The other looked at the bear than at Darwin giving him the "are you freaking crazy" look.

"Hey," Kaser greeted everyone with a kind smile.

Flame eyes flashed dully as he read the bear's stats.

 **Kaser**

 **Class: Warrior(brute)**

 **Weapon: Wooden Club**

 **LVL: 10**

 **Skill Set: Wild Swing, Bash, Charge**

 **Strong lifter can move heavy objects.**

 **Inventory: Healing Potion x50, Metal Piece x10, Onyx x3, Broad Sword Enyclopedia.**

"You guys don't happen to have a work table do you?" asked Kaser.

"Uh yea but before you go I wanna ask you. Are you in a guild?" asked Flame. Kaser shook his head.

"Last guild I joined tried to kill me in my sleep big guys like me give a lot EXP I was lucky to get away from them," said Kaser.

"Well we aren't exactly looking to kill anyone, so wanna join us on our journey for the Dragon Egg and the Dragon Heart?" asked Gumball.

"SURE!" Kaser yelled. Ryan clutched his ringing head in pain.

"Quiet down please. That potion still needs time to go into full effect."

"Sorry."

"I guess that's one extra member we could start up building our guild home around here. You guys wouldn't mind would ya?" Sebestian and Cassie smiled.

"We wouldn't."

"We needed some more people to buy our crap anyway," said Sebestian. Cassie sighed at Sebastian's vulgar language.

"Well then I guess we should start. Not you three of course you need rest," said Thunder laying his brother down in the room. Gumball too was left in the room. The three felines sighed and glanced at each other.

"Wanna play cards?" asked Flame.

"Sure whatever," the two felines said in unison.

 **[...]**

Kaser hoisted the large trees over his shoulder carrying them to a nice clearing next to the cabin where Sebestian and Cassie lived.

Penny began cutting away at the tree handing them to Darwin who had turned them to planks. Thunder slammed his sword into the tree again watching as it fell to the ground and Kaser carried it away.

Thunder wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead and continued cutting down more trees.

Thunder closed his eyes focusing. The world around him seem to go black as the trees were the only thing that stood in his way. His eyes shot open as he swung his blade with extreme force.

 **Heavy Slash**

His blade cut through an orchard of trees cutting all of them down with one swift movement.

"Timber!" Thunder laughed.

Kaser watched amazed by the felines strength despite him being physically stronger.

Flame, Gumball and Ryan were stuck playing cards watching as Thunder and the others worked on the guild house.

"Got any spades?" asked Flame.

"Nope," both felines said in unison.

"Got any hearts?" asked Ryan.

Flame placed one card down and handed Ryan a card in trade for his.

"Go fish!" Gumball cheered letting his cards fall to the ground.

"You literally were just sitting there the whole time how'd you just noticed you won!" Ryan exclaimed. Gumball rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled stupidly.

"We should really have karaoke some time," Flame suggested.

"Yea I wanna here Ryan's 'charming' voice," Gumball chuckled.

"Fuck you dude," Ryan laughed

"Oh hey by the way Ryan that guy Pierce what was up with him?" said Flame.

"I dunno, he asked for a meal to help himself we offered him a place to stay and al, next thing I know a poison dart is almost lodged into my throat. If Cassie wasn't there I would've died right there," Ryan explained.

"So anyone wanna play dodge or dare?" asked Gumball.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Flame chuckled.

"He must really want some EXP if you wants to play THAT game," Ryan laughed.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Gumball.

"Yes!" Both felines exclaimed in unison.

"But about that Kaser fellow what do you guys think?" asked Ryan.

"He seems friendly to say the least," said Gumball.

"I agree with Gumball but we should keep our guard up just in case," Flame yawned and laid back in his bed.

"I never expected to end up in a virtual world which is somehow an actual universe...will we ever get home?" asked Ryan.

"Only time will tell dude," said Flame.

"Hey Ryan remember that time when Thunder replaced all your clothes with tutus and drew a mustache on your face while you slept?" asked Gumball. Ryan chuckled feeling the memory return as if it was just yesterday.

 **Flashback**

Ryan walked into his closet yawning loudly. He opened his wardrobe, his eyes widened in shock as he realized all his clothes were missing being replaced by pink tutus.

"THUNDER!" Ryan yelled. Thunder laughed and ran out his house a bag filled with his brothers clothes over his shoulder.

 **Flashback End**

"You chased him all the way to Elmore Junior High wearing that tutu," Gumball laughed.

"Ya but remember when Penny cooked for you and made you eat it in the cafeteria," said Ryan. Gumball shuddered at the memory of Penny's cooking.

 **Flashback**

"Hey Gummypuss," Penny gave the feline a peck on the cheek. Gumball smiled and sat with his friends and Penny. "I made you something." Gumball smiled and quirked his eyebrow.

"Really?" Penny smiled and nodded. A pot landed on table. Gumball's jaw dropped as the color drained from his body. The others had already distanced themselves from the pot knowing just how deadly the fairy's cooking was.

"Eat up Gumball," Penny smiled sweetly. Gumball gulped and opened the pot letting out a high pitch scream as a tentacle dragged him into the pot.

 **Flashback End**

"Oh my god, that thing had so many tentacles," Gumball shuddered. "How does a thing that big even fit in a pot."

"Well at least two things liked you Gumball," Flame laughed hard, gasping for breath.

"Don't you start Mr. Drunk singer," Gumball countered.

 **Flashback**

Everybody walked into the halls of the school. A large karaoke stage was being set up and a certain orange feline stood on the stage in nothing but his underpants. Holding a microphone. The students murmured as Flame began to introduce himself in slurred words.

"Heeey I'm Flam Stomplight and I wanna sing y'all a song can I get a whaaaat," The crowd remained silent but the drunk feline paid no attention to them. "This song goes to you," Flame finger pointed directly at Masami who was directly next to Carrie. Masami glanced around and then pointed at herself to be sure. Flame nodded lazily.

"Hey dweeb, that's my girl!" Tobias growled.

"Sowwyy Tobliaasss pom poms aren't allowed to saang," Flame hiccuped.

Gumball and Thunder pulled out their phone and began recording the feline. Darwin and Penny facepalmed and shook their head.

"Wanna come say that to my face!"

"I'll cwall ya when I need aaa painbrwush," Flame replied. "Anyway here we go imma sing a song called Mwe and My Bwoken Hweart for you." Flame pointed at Masami again. He inhaled preparing to sing but instead he flopped unto the stage snoring loudly.

 **Flashback End**

"Man we had some freaking goofy times," said Ryan.

"Yea," Gumball sighed.

"Remember the time Darwin got stung?" said Penny. The felines turned to the door. Everyone entered the room and sat down.

 **Flashback**

Darwin and everyone sat at the park chilling out. Gumball and Penny were watching the stars. Flame sat atop a branch letting the wind blow through his fur. Darwin frolicked through the flowers, enjoying the beautiful scent of them. Darwin got down on one knee and sniffed the beautiful flowers. A bee buzzed in the goldfish's face. Darwin swatted the insect away. And turned to leave the garden before it came back.

 _Bzzzz_

Darwin turned around to swat the bee again. Glancing up at the swarm that glared down at him. Darwin smiled nervously and waved. The bees formed themselves into a large hand and swatted the goldfish.

 **Flashback End**

"You got bitch slapped dude," Gumball chuckled.

"Yea but we don't wanna start on that time we all had to go to gym in our underwear," said Darwin.

"Who even to got our clothes?" asked Thunder.

 **Flashback**

The group walked into their gym locker rooms. Thunder quirked an eyebrow in confusion and sighed.

"Alright Gumball, can I have my gym uniform," said Thunder.

"I don't have I thought you had mine," Gumball replied.

"Guys," the two felines glanced in Darwin's direction screaming as the fish wore no underwear.

"Oh wait they're just his feet pssh."

"I can't go out like this!" Darwin exclaimed.

"Dude you're not even naked," Thunder pointed out.

"Well I feel naked!" Darwin countered.

"Wait guys I have an idea," said Gumball.

"Where's Watterson, Stormfright and Roacherson?" The coach asked. The door to the locker room opened, the two felines and the goldfish walked out in slow motion. Glancing at each other and giving each other slow nods, to make it seem completely natural.

Penny walked out of her locker room with an annoyed look on her face. Gumball glanced her direction. His jaw dropped as he fainted at the sight of his grifriend in nothing but her underwear. Sussie stood in the background grilling a pair of jeans.

 **Flashback End**

"I think Gumball must've had a nose bleed," Flame laughed. The team stood there enjoying the stories of their past. As night began to fall, and the Stars twinkled in the endless black.

 **[...]**

"Father we cannot allow this!" A figure hidden by the shadows exclaimed.

"Your sister is not soft! And she will rule the throne Zenith!" The figures hands hung at his sides. He clenched his fist and glared at his father.

"Alright father we will see." And with that the figure left the second alone, his eyes filled with malicious intent.

* * *

 **Ooooo~ a new friend and a bit of character development I hope you like the little bits of comedy I put in for you guys and we actually will get into the past of these Guardians soon okay? Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please if you did be sure to FOLLOW/FAV and LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **Kaser belongs to Bearmans (thx dude)**

 **Also be sure to check out Thunder and Bearmans cause they've written some awesome stories as well.**

 **Pheonixx OUT! Cya ~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Price of Game Over

**Hey guys Pheonixx here with another chapter of DragonHeart Online and as you can see by the title someone here is gonna die...or there will be death either one of those things and I haven't been getting a lot of OCs but hey all of you out there that have to time to leave a review I thank you for your suppprt it's very much appreciated anyway you should really check out Thunders deviant acc for a story similar to this ThunderBladeEX and Bearmans for Dead Seas Online but enough chit chat I gotta get back up to pace with my fellow writers**

 **Flame: here we go**

 **I claim no ownership of TAWOG**

 **Thunder and Ryan belong to ThunderBladeX**

 **Kaser belongs to Bearmans**

* * *

 **LVL UP!**

 **LVL UP!**

 **LVL UP!**

The Guild had been grinding for days on end hoping to unlock at least one special skill on they're skill tree

 **{Skill Trees determine a characters move set. There are at least 3 million skills on each branch of a skill tree and will only be unlocked once pass LVL 6}** (idea by Bearmans. Not my own)

 **Flame**

 **LVL 10**

 **Kaser**

 **LVL 10**

 **Gumball**

 **LVL**

 **10**

 **Penny**

 **LVL 10**

 **Darwin**

 **LVL 10**

 **Carrie**

 **LVL 10**

Thunder and Ryan continued to work in the Guild home while the others LVLed. Thunder checked his STATs to make sure he was still in shape.

 **Thunder**

 **Magic: 30  
Vitality: 35**

 **Defense: 154  
Dexterity: 31**

 **Intelligence: 63  
Strength: 127 **

**Weapon: Guardians Blade**

{ **STATs short for Statistics measures a characters progress through DHO Vitality is very important for all characters. The basic domains of STATs determine the class you are in for example: a Magician with more INT than a Magician with more STR is stronger and a Archer with more FOC is stronger than a Archer with more DEF. Some classes will have a special STAT that will only appear for them** }

Flame sliced through the slimes collecting more EXP with each kill. Carrie closed her eyes focusing on healing her team members. A wave of light blasted across the field reaching everyone within it's radius. Gumball and the others felt their strength replenish as their wounds slowly healed.

"Thanks Carrie," said Gumball as he swung his club another slime to bits.

 **Special Skill Achieved!**

 **Healing Wave**

Carrie gave the team a thumbs up. Panting heavily her Mana stood at 10/500. Soon the team had smashed every slime in the area, patiently waiting for more to respawn.

"MAN THIS IS BORING!" Kaser's low booming voice nearly shook the ground the team stood on. The large bear sighed. "S-sorry guys forgot how loud I was," Kaser chuckled.

"Well something needed to break the silence and you've attracted something," Flame and the team rose to their feet. A creatures stomped from the darkness of the forest a fiery tail swished behind it. Its mane was a blazing red and it's eyes glared at the team. To large horns were above it's upper lip, steam poured from it's snout. As it stomped it's hooves against the grass, leaving nothing but charred remains.

The team readied themselves as a window appeared above the creature.

 **Fire Boar**

 **LVL 14**

Flame dashed at the boar and slashed his blade. The boar growled and blocked the blade using it's tusks. The wild pig charged for the Thief it's body coated in fire.

Gumball and Kaser swung their clubs blocking the flaming boars path. "This things Fire Charge skill is strong," said Gumball.

{ **just like Players, Monsters have a skill tree as well, although few monsters are tameable most monsters will have a skill branch. Monsters will also just like Players they will gain EXP from killing** }

Penny swung her blade at the boar cutting off one of it's tusks. The boar squealed in agony spikes made of ice pierced it's legs. Darwin transformed into a bear (ironic I know) and approached the creature slashing it's throat. The creature let out a final cry for help before it fell dead.

Kaser just stood there and glanced down at Gumball. "I'm not like that by the way," said Kaser.

"Tell that to my table," Sebastian chuckled handing each of the teens something to eat. "Cinnamon Rolls. Cassie's specialty."

 **Cinnamon Roll**

 **A sweet treat**

 **2% more Strength**

"Strength buff eh?" Flame downed the cinnamon roll enjoying the sweet taste of The pastry it had a slight hint of honey.

{ **Buffs are effects that increase a characters STATs temporarily. Some buffs will effect a characters armor and weapon increasing it's properties while some buffs caused by monster or enemy players will weaken the character these are known as negative buffs or Debuffs** }

"You're gonna need it. You've got company," Sebestian pointed towards the small herd of Fire boars coming their way.

"Alright Cuddles remember what I tought you," The small spider chirped and leapt off Penny's shoulder climbing high into the trees. A small blue web began to form growing in size as the spider continued to work. The boars squealed their battle cry in their attempt to avenge their fallen herd member. The boars body coated it self in a fiery barrier as they charged forward only to get caught in the blue web, struggling to break the strong hold of the web. Cuddles climbed out of the web walking back towards Penny but not before wrapping Gumball up nice and tight in a web as well.

"Cuddles," Penny said sternly as the spider perched himself back on the fairy's shoulder. The spider huffed in defeat knowing his master would make him release the feline one way or another. Cuddles quickly went to work, releasing the feline from the strong web. Gumball glared at the little demon. Cuddles simply stuck out it's odd purple tongue. Gumball stuck out his own tongue as spite to the little spider, Cuddles shot a web on the felines mouth. Gumball muffledly screamed profanities directed towards the blue arachnid.

{ **Tamed monsters will also gain LVL along with their player companions. A tamed monsters skill tree is just as big as a Players tho most of the skills are usually only there to suppprt the Player** }

Penny sighed knowing these two would be a lot to handle. A thundering roar caught the attention of the team. Gumball glanced behind him. It couldn't have been made by these smaller ones due to Kaser and Darwin savagely killing them, gaining EXP for the team.

A silhouette began to move from the shadows. Blue flames licked it's fiery mane it's eyes blazed dark blue it fur was gray and it's bulky figure showed through the trees.

 **Boaris**

 **LVL 20**

The Kaser and Darwin retreated just before the boar broke through the web destroying the herd they assumed it led.

"This is gonna be difficult," said Flame readying Soul for battle. Thunder and Ryan kept their weapons out just in case the team needed help. They gave the smaller LVLed members a thumbs up.

Cuddles growled as Penny charged forth, her blade poise to strike. Gumball followed her lead and swung his club smashing it into the boar. The club shattered upon contact with the boars rough skin.

"Hey kid!" Sebestian called. Gumball glanced behind him reacting on instinct he caught the once rusty blade he had found in the cabin when they had encountered Thunder and Ryan.

The blade looked as good as new, the hilt shone with obsidian a red streak along the center of the hilt. A window popped infront of the blue feline.

 **Silver Broadsword[obsidian reinforcement]**

 **A sharp blade made of silver.**

 **Attack: 23**

 **Speed: 4**

"I can't make broad swords but I still had some Red Dilweed," Sebestian explained.

{ **Dilweed is the main ingredient for potions there are five different Dilweeds: Red, Yellow, Black, Purple and Pink. The colors are important when making the potion for only they offer a certain buff when mixed with something else** }

 **[Wild Swing]**

Gumball swung the blade with extreme strength. The boars tusk fell to the ground, it growled angrily and charged for the blue feline. A pillar of ice pierced the boars stomach, it's eyes widened in surprise as the hole in it's body began to eat away at it's HP.

"Alright Kaser finish it off!" Darwin yelled. As he healed his injured friends. Kaser nodded and inhaled deeply releasing a terrifying roar.

 **[Battle Cry]**

The boar was knocked back by the force of the scream it health bar barely holding on. It growled angrily it's mane flared as it began to charged in random directions. Flame finished off by slicing it's throats Boaris fell dead at the teams feet vanishing in specks of dust. Flame collected the horn and other loot the boss monster dropped.

"Alright guys lets harvest the rest of these," said Gumball.

{ **Harvesting is a special utility in DHO it allows the user to take more from the creature. Harvesting usual takes a long amount of time depending on the size of the creature. Items obtained when you Harvest are worth more than items dropped naturally. Boss monsters however cannot be harvested** }

The team sighed in relief as they finished up harvesting the rest of the Fire Boars. They fell into the grass to rest their eyes.

 **LVL UP!**

"Finally LVL 13!" They cheered in unison.

 **Special Skills Achieved!**

A large window popped up in the sky.

"Hello there Players," a familiar voice chuckled maliciously. The team growled at the sight of the figure hidden behind a shadowy cloak. "I hope you remember for those who were lucky enough to reach LVL 900 congratulations! But for those who've failed to win I'm disappointed. Like this poor fella here who failed to defeat me lazy ass if I say so myself," a screen appeared featuring an otter wearing necromancer armor. The battle hadn't even started as the poor fella was ripped in half by shadowy arms his body vanished in a burst of pixels. Another screen appeared featuring the same otter in a black T-shirt and blue shorts. A large female otter sat beside him silently praying for him to wake up. Flame could only watch as the teenage otter was ripped to shreds in his own bed his blood stained everywhere and the female otter could only covered her mouth as tears began streaming down her face.

SOUL blazed brilliantly as Flame's eye became emerald once more.

"DAMN IT YOU SICKO!" Flame screamed. The orange feline swung his blade as a burst of emerald light flew directly at the window. But it could only phase through it, flying aimlessly into the sky.

"Poor guy," said Kaser. The bear clenched his fist, Carrie stared at the screen and simply walked away.

"Heading to town?" Sebestian asked. Carrie simply nodded and walked away, not wanting to see another minute of the gruesome death of the players who simply wanted to avoid killing others.

Carrie walked through Celestial Stone Village. All of the people who she had assumed were only NPCs were actual people. Actual people that feared the punishment the "Game Masters" would bring if they broke character.

"Hello there ma'am," A voice greeted the mortal ghost. Carrie nearly leapt out of her ghostly skin, she whipped around her black eyes met dark blue eyes. A man with pale skin and jet black hair greeted her with a friendly smile. He wore a black robe that would almost make people mistake him for a necromancer. "I see you've got some gold with you, would you like something from my shop?" Carrie shook her head in response.

"No thanks I'm pretty much fine."

"Come in I insist, I think I might have something that will catch your eye," He showed her a hooded robe. It was blue with light blue lines streaking the ends. Carrie's eyes sparkled as she held the rob examining it.

 **Aquarias Robe**

 **Stats:**

 **+15 Magic**

 **+3 INT**

 **8% Water Resistance**

 **4% Ice Resistance**

 **A robe made from see stones and forged at a Celestial Altar. Will boost Water magic by 2.**

"How much is it?" Carrie asked in a hurry.

"10 gold," blue eyed vendor answered. Carrie handed him 10 gold coins and equipped the robe.

"Would you like to see what else is inside my shop," the figure opened the curtains to his hidden shop. Carrie hesitantly entered the shop. She stared in amazement armor of different kinds were everywhere. Staffs, Knives, Swords and many other items were neatly arranged in the shop.

Carrie approached a rack holding a blue breastplate and wrist guards.

 **Sea Stone Breastplate**

 **+1 Magic**

 **+1 DEF**

 **A breastplate made from Sea Stone forged at an Elementals Altar.**

 **Sea Stone Wrist guard**

 **+3 DEF**

 **A wrist guard made from Sea Stone forged at an Elementals Altar**

The final piece was a dark blue short dress that seemed like once of Penny's cheerleading skirts minus the frills. A blue belt with a black buckle wrapped around her waist.

 **Blue Dress**

 **+1 Magic**

 **The final piece of Aquarias Armor made by Evelyn (The Tailor)**

Carrie glanced around. No staff, she glanced over her shoulder. The vendor simply shook his head as if reading her mind. Carrie sighed and equipped everything.

Carrie left the shop with her coin pouch was almost completely empty. Her robe covered her dress as she walked. She wore a dark blue ribbon she had bought just as an accessory.

 _I wonder where they find those altars to make these things_ Carrie thought.

{ **Altars are much like crafting stations. They craft items of great magical power, there are seven different kinds of altars in DHO but only two are very common** }

 **[...]**

The Guild members continued to build up the Guild home while the others continued to LVL off the common enemies. Gumball sliced through a goblin with his broadsword while Penny impaled a goblin with her own blade.

 **Skill Unlocked**

 **Sweeping Strike**

Gumball smiled and sighed with satisfaction. A goblin growled catching the felines attention. Gumball smiled, the perfect training dummy. Gumball rushed forward and readied his blade.

 **[Sweeping Strike]**

The goblin was knocked into the air by the force of the blade. Gumball spun around and cut the goblin in half. It released a final cry before falling dead vanishing in a burst of pixels. Thunder and Ryan had finally finished the first section of the Guild home. Ryan wiped the sweat from his brow and examined the first room satisfied by his work.

Darwin and Kaser fought off whatever decided to attack the two brothers. While Flame continued to grind monsters LVL after LVL, EXP after EXP he felt himself become stronger. Flame could only think of those that would miss him if he failed. What would his little sister do without him?, why were they doing this? And what was with this world?. Flame's mind swirled with questioned, none that could be answered at the moment.

"FLAME WATCH OUT!" Kaser's voice pulled the feline out of his trance. Flame whipped around a shadow loomed over him. An ogre its skin was orange and it's eyes were completely black, it's teeth were broken and it only wore tattered rags. Flame swung SOUL but the ogre blocked it with his blade it grinned and swung it's free arm. Knocking the feline back, SOUL fell from Flame's grip and landed a few feet away from him.

The ogre grinned and approached the feline Kaser and the others were way to far and Ryan was already on his way. The ogre raised it's weapon overhead, bringing it down.

 _Sling!_

The ogre froze a scorching yet cold pain went to it's chest. It dared not look down but it's body refused to listen. An icicle was directly lodged into it's chest, a gaping hole eating away at it's HP bar. Multiple other icicles sprouted from the ground, impaling the creature from all directions.

Flame glanced over the creatures shoulder. Carrie stood ther her palms extended and her robe flowing through the breeze. Darwin had seemed to have fainted Penny and Gumball stood beside the unconscious goldfish. Flame couldn't help but blush as well at the sighed of her new outfit. The ogre fell to the ground. Flame sighed and went to work at harvesting it. Ryan handed the feline SOUL and he quickly went to work.

"Nice job Carrie," said Penny. Carrie nodded and smiled, she glanced up. The window had vanished, she remembered the otter, how he tried to get out without killing anyone. She glanced down at her palms that resonated with a blue glow. Her Guild, her friends, everything. She had to protect it with her life if this new world was to be the one she would live in. She glanced behind her Gumball was trying to wake up Darwin and Kaser who had fainted from shock. If this world was where she'd be stuck.

At least she was stuck with her friends….

Her **true** friends.

* * *

 **And that's that Flame almost died and Carrie got a new outfit how splendid alright enough chit chat y'know what to do and also hey just like Bearmans I will be posting a few concepts and stuff to show you how everyone from the Blaze Fang Guild and basically DHO looks and the real question is why didn't I feature this Zenith character in this chapter? Find out next time but until them this is Pheonixx saying FOLLOW FAVORITE and leave a REVIEW**

 **PHEONIXX OUT! (The stats idea explaining everything was mainly Bearmans so he deserves the creds)**


	6. Chapter 6: Dungeon Cralwers

**Hey guys Pheonixx here with another chap of DragonHeart Online I actually started this after finishing up Chapter 5 mainly because I'll be going on another long break I know but I've gotta prepare myself for back to school ~_~ let the torture begin they say eh? Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and without further ado let's do this**

 **I claim no ownership of TAWOG**

 **Thunder and Ryan belong to ThunderBladeX**

 **Kaser belongs to Bearmans**

* * *

It had been weeks and they had finally finished up everything. The Guild hall where everyone would meet up and everyone's separate bedrooms. Their Guild being small they had only made 8 bed rooms since Sebestian and Cassie already had rooms in their shop. The night had fallen fairly quickly and everyone was ready to hit the hay…

"KARAOKE NIGHT!" Kaser's voice boomed into the night sky.

"Woooo yea!" Darwin cheered. Everyone began to gather up inside the Guild hall. Eleven rows of tables nearly filled the large hall and a stage stood at the end. Flame took a seat along side the others.

"So who's up first?" Flame laughed. Cassie and Sebestian burst into the doors of the Guild hall carrying a multitude of dishes. Sebestian carried as much ale he could and placed it on a table in the Guild hall.

"What the hells a celebration without some Ale!" Sebestian laughed. Cassie shook her head and sighed.

"We've made something for this special yet odd celebration you have," Cassie explained.

"Anyone here want a drink," Sebestian chuckled, clearly drunk.

"You got my attention at food. Let's celebrate!" Kaser cheered. Gumball and Penny decided to go up first. The blue feline had decided to sing the fairy's favorite song Sweater Weather. Gumball and Penny took a deep breath before singing.

 _Cause it's to cold_

 _For you here_

 _And now_

 _So let me hold, hold your hands_

 _In the holes of my sweater_

 _All I am is a man, I want the world in my hands_

 _I hate the beach but I stand_

 _In California with my toes in sand_

 _Use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure_

 _Head in the clouds, one more gravity sender_

 _Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_

 _Me and my little high way state shorts_

 _Oh_

 _You know what I think about and what I think about_

 _One love_

 _Two mouths_

 _One love, One house_

 _No shirt, no blouse_

 _Just us if I'm down_

 _Nothing i really wanna tell you bout_

 _No_

 _Cause it's to cold_

 _For you here_

 _So let me hold, hold your hands_

 _In the holes of my sweater_

The Guild listened to the lovers sing in beautiful harmony. Cassie wiped the tears from her eyes and Sebestian had simply fallen asleep.

 _Inside this place is war_

 _Outside it starts to pour_

 _Coming down_

 _One love_

 _Two mouths_

 _One love, One house_

 _No shirt, no blouse_

 _Just us if I'm down_

 _nothing I really wanna tell you bout_

 _No_

 _No_

 _No_

 _Cause it's to cold_

 _For you here_

 _And now_

 _So let me hold, hold your hands_

 _in the holes of my sweater_

The couple bowed as they finished up the rest of the song. The team clapped and cheered enjoying the melody the lovers had made. Darwin and Carrie were shoved unto the stage next, both awkwardly stared at each other.

"Um….Back Home?" Carrie smiled and nodded,

 _I'm sayin'_

 _Goodbye to the skyline, hello to the sweet pines_

 _Gonna see you later street light, I'm heading back to street lines_

 _To free time and starry night_

 _To bond fires and fireflies_

 _Pack your bags it's time to go_

 _Cause we got brighter lights back home_

 _I've got achin' feet_

 _I'm walking_

 _Over_

 _Miles of concrete_

 _And I can't wait to dream, but the city_

 _Y'know she_

 _Won't go to sleep_

 _So I'm sayin'_

 _Goodbye to the skyline, hello to the sweet pines_

 _Gonna see ya later street lights, I'm heading back to street lines_

 _Pack you bags it's time to go_

 _Cause we got brighter lights back home_

 _Yea we got brighter lights_

 _Back home! There's a girl named Marie Loo_

 _I tied off the hallow with a corner loop_

 _And every mile down is a trip down memory lane_

 _Back home_

 _Where the corn grows ten feet tall_

 _And every year is measured on a panchry wall_

 _The willow trees are waiting till we come back home again_

 _So I'm saying_

 _Goodbye to the skyline, hello to the sweet pines_

 _Gonna see you later street light I'm heading back to street lines_

 _Pack you bags it's time to go_

 _Cause we got brighter lights back home_

The duet finished as well and bowed. Flame was up next and he laughed remembering back to the song he had almost sung completely drunk. Flame took a deep breath and exhaled. Flame froze and instead had a better idea. He glanced at all his friends, he gestured Gumball and the others over and whispered in their ears. Cassie had woken up Sebestian who had just been staring tiredly at the teens.

"Ready," Flame began.

"Set," Carrie continued.

"Go!"

 _When can I see you again_

 _When can I see you again_

 _When can we do this again_

 _When can I see you again_

 _When can we do this again_

 _When can I see you again_

 _Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

 _Go see the world cause it's all so brand new_

 _Don't close your eyes cause your futures ready to shine_

 _It's just a matter of time_

 _Before we learn how to fly!_

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

 _Something in the air you can deny_

 _It's been fun but now I've got to go_

 _Life is way to short to take it slow_

 _But before I go and hit the road_

 _I gotta know_

 _Till then_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _When can I see you again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _I gotta know_

 _When can I see you again?_

The Guild sang and drank all night watching as the night whisked away. The stars twinkling in the endless black.

The next morning everyone except Cassie had woken up with a terrible hangover. Flame stumbled across his room and fell face flat just beside the door. The orange feline detached his face from the floor board and sat up, the world spun around him and the terrible headache wasn't helping. Flame groaned and shakily rose to his feet barely making his way to the Guild hall where everyone else had gathers. Sebestian was drinking heavily for someone who just had a hangover. Cassie snatched the Irish Whiskey from the bartender

"You shouldn't drink after last night," she scolded him. Sebestian grumbled as the waitress walked off with the Irish Whiskey, leaving everyone with a salad and water. Kaser pushed his food away and dug into his inventory pulling out a large chunk of fire boar meat.

"I've got LVL 8 cooking skills. Anyone want meat with their salad?" Everyone nodded and sat back watching as the bear went to work.

 **[Later]**

"Wow big guy, you're and awesome cook," said Carrie.

"Thanks, glad you liked it," Kaser blushed.

"It was good, but Cassie's fire boar meat is to die for. I don't know what that women puts in those," said Sebestian.

"We should have a cooking competition between Kaser and Cassie," said Darwin.

"You mean a duel?" asked Sebestian.

"Exactly!" Darwin replied.

{ **A duel can have two different forms. The first being a classic duel between players, to win a duel the opposing side must be immobilized. The second for of duels are known as Competitions which are mainly for fun no EXP will be gained from competitions.** }

Kaser's eyes sparked with determination at the thought of proving who was the best cook.

"Hey guys," Flame called his friends attention. "I know as you can all see Carrie has gotten a new set of armor Thunder and Ryan already have armor but we are still stuck in these," Flame gestured towards his ripped hoodie and jeans, his necklace was oddly still together.

"How much gold has everyone got?" asked Sebestian.

"I've got 50 gold," said Penny

"20 gold and 30 silver," said Darwin.

"I've got like 50 gold, 2 silver and 80 copper," said Kaser.

"I've got 90 gold saved up," said Gumball.

"And I've got 80 gold and 30 silver," said Flame.

"Well then you've got just enough," there's a little village not far from here. Glen Village, it's just next Glen Forest and there's a blacksmith he's not hard to miss. You can get some gear from there," Sebestian handed Gumball a map. "Good luck," said Sebestian as he left for the cabin.

"Well then, it looks like we're heading to Glen Village," said Carrie.

"I heard there's a low LVL dungeon a couple miles from Glen Village. We could raid it," said Darwin.

"Me and Ryan will watch after the Guild home while you guys are away," said Thunder. Gumball nodded and turned to the team.

"Well then that's our new quest," said Gumball. And with that everyone headed back to the Guild hall preparing themselves for the journey ahead.

The team met back in and hour and started their journey to Glen Village.

 **[?]**

"Like I said I'm going to form an alliance with Sargus," a female with golden yellow hair spoke. Her eyes were the color of emeralds and her skin was a light tan. A male with jet black hair and light tan skin, stared at her in disbelief his eyes were a darker green than hers.

"You cannot be serious Helen!" The male exclaimed. The woman known as Helen turned to him her bright purple dress flowed with such grace and she stood tall and dignified.

"I am very serious of this matter Zenith," Helen assured him.

"But sister the kingdom of Sargus is small and we would have to send at least half are knights to guard their heirs," said Zenith

"I know and that is why we will help build Sargus to be a mighty kingdom. It has great potential," said Helen.

"But what about our enemy kingdoms sister!. Garret will soon hear of this and formulate a plan of attack upon us," Zenith's voice raised slightly.

"And that is why we have formed an alliance with Sargus. Their Warriors are skilled and very loyal to their kingdom and it's allies," said Helen. She turned from her brother. "Now please Zenith, I have matters to attend to," she dismissed him. The male rose to his feet and bowed before the future queen before leaving. He clenched his fist, his eyes burning with fury. Why had their father selected her as the next royal?, she was soft and saw too much in too little.

"When I rule this kingdom I promise to rule it like a true king and anyone who stands in my way. Will be executed."

The team had finally made it to Glen Village the night was already coming down and the dungeon would be a harder task to complete.

"We need to find an Inn," said Gumball.

"I'll work on it," Carrie offered.

"Thanks Carrie," said Darwin.

"No prob, you guys find that blacksmith we've got a long way to go," Carrie split up from the team. Gumball and the others headed straight for the blacksmith shop which like Sebastian said wasn't hard to miss. A cloud of smoke burst through the doors of the shop. An old man with a long white scraggy beard and grey eyes exited the shop a wide grin on his face.

"I did it! This is pure genius," he examined the blue metal and smiled with satisfaction it hadn't turned to dust.

"Are you the blacksmith," the old man's attention went to the teens he threw the blue metal piece into the shop and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who's askin'?" The old man had a large broadsword on his back the hilt was made directly from obsidian and the blade was hidden in the large scabbard.

"Well we are. We need some gear," said Gumball. The old man smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Well then, come in young customers," The blacksmith opened the door to his shop. The team glanced around in awe everything was surprisingly neat and organized by class. Gumball and Kaser went directly for the Beserker area. Darwin went for the Druid/Healer area, Penny went for the warrior area which was directly next to the beserker area and Flame went for the Thief area.

Gumbal, searched through the different kinds of armor a window popped up beside each of them.

 **Silver Armor**

 **+3 STR**

 **Armor made from silver ore**

Gumball glanced at the Armor next to it. The armor consisted of a dark brown tunic underneath a red breastplate with fire markings and red leggings with the exact same markings.

 **Fire Boar Armor**

 **+4 STR**

 **+5 Fire Resistance**

 **Armor made from Fire Boar hide.**

Kaser had taken a set of armor off the shelf and tried it on.

 **Blood Steel Armor**

 **+2 STR**

 **7% Regeneration**

 **Armor made from Blood Ore and Demon flesh made at Devils Altar.**

The armor consisted of a crimson suit underneath a blood red breastplate and blood red leggings a broadsword came along with it.

 **Breaker Blade**

 **15 Attack Damage**

 **3% speed**

 **A blade made by Dark Steel and crafted at Devils Altar. It said that the blade can cut through Fleshstone with once slice.**

"I like this!" said Kaser.

"I guess that leaves me and Penny to find armor," Gumball chuckled.

"Actually Gumball," Gumball turned around. He blushed madly at th sight of his girlfriend. Penny wore a mahogany tunic made from Boar Hide the lower half was ripped. A iron breastplate with a red symbol above the tunic. A tight reddish orange suit underneath both sets of armor, red boots and large wrist guards with a gold streak. She held a blade with a rose hilt and a white gem at the back. She sheathed the blade in the peach scabbard.

 **Katara's Armor**

 **+12 Defense**

 **3% Critical Strike**

 **Armor worn by a mighty warrioress, made at Heroes Altar**

"How do I look?" Penny twirled around.

"Y-you look….." Gumball was at a loss of words, his mind completely shutting down.

"Thanks Gumball," said Penny knowing exactly what the feline might have said if he wasn't surprised by her outfit. She gave the feline a peck on the cheek and headed for the cashier. Adding a bit of sway to her hips.

Kaser tapped Gumball watching as he fell to the ground. The bear sighed and searched for just the right armor to fit the blue feline.

Felix's Armor consisted of a black breast plate silver wrist guards, black leggings and a red suit underneath everything. A large silver shield with a Red Cross stood beside it.

"That would go nicely with his sword." Kaser lifted the feline up and took the armor in his other hand.

 **Felix's Armor**

 **+6 Defense**

 **+1 STR**

 **Armor worn by Felix. Is said to create a barrier around the wearer when HP reaches 10. Crafted at Heroes Altar**

 **Silver Shield**

 **+12 Defense**

 **A shield made from silver ore. Allows the user to Charge at enemies inflicts 8 damage.**

The team met back up at the cashier. Darwin wore a peach colored robe with a gold streak, he held a wooden staff with a leaf floating in the center.

Flame wore a dark brown tunic and purple hood. Black leggings and black wristgaurds, purple sleeves underneath them. SOUL was sheathed in his purple belt. The blacksmith glanced at SOUL and rubbed his chin remembering the exact design of the strange dagger.

"May I take a look-see at your weapon lad?" Flame handed the blacksmith SOUL. The old man examined the weapon, "who made this?" He asked.

"A friend," Flame replied not wanting to trust the blacksmith with Sebestian's name.

"Is this friend perhaps named Sebestian?" The blacksmith asked.

"You know him?" Flame asked, shocked.

"Know him. The fucker owes me a keg of Whiskey," The blacksmith handed Flame his dagger. "The names Oden lad and I'd like to move in to your village."

"What Village?" asked Gumball.

"Well Sebestian and Cassie live alone and since you're players...are you not making a Village?"

"We never thought of it," Darwin answered.

"Well I'll be moving into whatever you have," the old man plucked a bit of fur from Gumball's head.

"Ow what the hell!" Gumball exclaimed. The old man took out a vial of light blue liquid and dropped the fur into it. The liquid changed to crimson then to bright green.

"You folks heading to the dungeon right?" Oden asked.

"Ya," said Flame.

"Well then expect me when you return by the way in all that armor is practically all your coins so…" Oden swiped the coin pouches from the teens and emptied them into his own. The team stared at the blacksmith in disbelief as he vanished into a portal made from the liquid in the vial.

"Guess were dead broke now," said Darwin.

"Let's just meet up with Carrie and get some sleep we have a huge day tomorrow," said Flame. The team nodded and left the shop, as they exited the shop too was engulfed in a crimson light vanishing out of sight.

"What the heck just happened here?" Gumbal, directed toward the spot where the house once stood.

"Guess he's moved in," Flame joked earning a glare from the blue feline.

"Hey guys!" The team turned to the Mage. She smiled and simply gestured for them to follow her.

"Welcome to Glen Inn," the team stared in awe at the huge in there was a pool, a hot spring and a kitchen with an all you can eat buffet. Kaser drooled at this sight of the food. "Careful big guy I blew all my coins on this place so don't trash it," Carrie joked.

Kaser rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I call dibs on the hot spring," Flame dashed for the hot springs.

"Oh Gumball~" Penny coed, earning the felines attention. Gumball turned as red as a tomato. Penny was wrapped her form. "The hot springs are lonely."

"Whoa lovebirds you realize I have no coins right?. Try to keep your hands to yourselves or else we'll end up paying extra, this is a family spa after all," Carrie explained. Penny huffed and walked to the a hot spring by herself.

"Y'know it's impossible for them to keep their hands off each other right?" asked Darwin. Carrie sighed and nodded knowing the couples deep, passionate love for each other.

"So big guy," Carrie punched the bears shoulder. "You up for the buffet I'm starving."

"Am I?, first one there has to pay for the next trip!" Kaser dashed for buffet table.

"No fair!" Darwin followed behind them also very hungry. Gumball stretched and head for the male hot spring.

The team enjoyed every bit of the Glen Inn. Nothing could go wrong and the journey from the dungeon would be a difficult one.

{ **After Dungeons are cleared, different varieties of monsters will begin to appear all over the area the dungeon once stood making it more dangerous than it once was** }

Flame sat, glancing up into the starry sky. He sighed and remembered his old world. His mom, his sister, his dad...everyone back home was probably worried sick. Wondering if their friends, their family silently hoping for them to just come back. This world felt so real and not so surprisingly it was but his old life….was this the life he would have to live?.

"Thinkin' of someone?" Flame was surprised by the sudden voice. He turned to face a certain mortal ghost.

"Hey Carrie," Flame greeted the ghostly teen. Carrie sat beside the feline and stared into the sky. The moon illuminated her pale skin and her long white hair was like a fire. She was dress in a pair of pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt her skull clip sat inside her hair.

"So dungeon crawling tomorrow eh?" Carrie punched the felines shoulder. Flame chuckled and stared into the endless sky. Carrie sighed, "ever wonder what will happen if we fail to collect the Dragon Heart and Dragon Egg?" She asked.

"Well its quite simply we die trying," said Flame.

"Heh...well it's better than those fucking idiot going around killing people right?" Carrie stared down.

"I guess so," Flame replied. Flame stared into the ghost eyes they hid so much pain. "Y'know Carrie you're pretty hot," Flame joked.

Carrie seemed flustered at first but smiled, "careful there buddy or you might get burned."

"Well my mom named me Flame for a reason," Flame chuckled.

"What kind of parent name their kid Flame?"

"What kind of family has their last name as a horror movie character?"

Flame and Carrie laughed the night seemed endless but the journey ahead would be difficult. Beating all the dungeons, avoiding murderous players and getting the Heart and Egg of some Dragon.

 **[...]**

"Alright guys, in case we don't survive this I just want to say that you guys were freaking awesome," Gumball said all sentimental like.

"Anyone ready to bash some monster brains in?" Penny raised her sword.

"Yea!" The team cheered in unison. They entered the dungeon and wanted as the doors locked behind them. The only way out now….

Was to beat the dungeon.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap I've shorten this chapter due to length and junks but anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. And if you can guess who this Zenith character actually is based off then I'll do three request drawings because well I need something to do anyway who his Zenith based off of anyway ya what did you think? I think everyone's new armor sets are pretty good oh and I've read Bearmans chapters of Dead Seas Online and such and the Skype idea is awesome but unfortunately I currently don't have Internet and since I'm using my lil sis' iPad to write I can't really chat too soon but I will eventually but anyway y'know what to do FOLLOW FAVORITE and LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **PHEONIXX OUT until the next chapter ~**


	7. Chapter 7: Prisoner in the Dungeon

**DragonHeart Online**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Prisoner in the Dungeon**

 **[Wild Swing]**

Gumball swung his silver broadsword at the first dungeon enemy, it was a man with rotting flesh, his eyes were clouded and he held a iron short sword. Gumball destroyed the corpse without trouble, another dungeon enemy approached.

A skeleton with no armor, it jaw cracked as it did what the team could only describe as a very, creepy smile. It charged after Gumball, raising it's sword which was made of gold.

 **[Swipe]**

The sword suddenly left the skeletons bony hands, it glanced over Gumball's shoulder, growling angrily at Flame who was now taunting it with it's own sword.

The skeletons' attention went back to Gumball, who now had a devilish grin on his face. The skeleton rose it's arms in surrender and backed away.

[ **Sweeping Strike]**

Kaser swung his own sword, knocking the skeleton into the air. "Hell ya!" Kaser brung the sword back around slicicing the skeleton in half. The creature tried crawling away only to stop directly in front of a pair of boots.

It glanced up and sighed in relief, nothing was wearing the boots.

"Up here," a voice cooed, the skeletons slowly turned it's head. Carrie floated through the air a ball of fire soared towards the skeletons, blasting it to nothing but ash.

"Nice one Carrie," said Darwin as he took on the form of a Fire Boar.

[ _ **The Druid class can changed into any desired animal by will, they can only transform once they have killed the said animal. Some animal forms are harder to control or gain.**_ ]

Darwin burst through a group of skeletons as they all turned into ash and their skulls were crushed beneath his feet.

Penny and Cuddles attack in unison, Cuddles wrapped the skeletons up nice and tightly as Penny charged her skill.

[ _ **Skills can be charged and burst into a stronger attack, these are call Overdrive Attacks and will be charged on your Drive Gauge.**_ ]

Penny's Drive Gauge burst bright red, not enough. A skeleton snuck up behind her raising it's sword over head. Gumball reacted instantly andslashed over Penny's head, the skeletons head was cut clean off. Gumball laughed as he watched it scamper around for it's lost head.

Penny's gauge burst with a bright mixture of colors, he charged for the army of skeletons her sword radiating a brilliant pink glow.

 **[Slicing Thorns]**

Penny charged head on into the army coming out of the end unscathed. The army of skeletons stood still as they're bone were cut to pieces and vanished into dust.

Carrie landed softly on the ground and kicked some of the skeleton bones, watching as they turned to dust. One of the skeletons seemed to have dropped a book, Carrie examined it.

 **[Hell Inscription: Hades]**

 **Class: Mage**

 **LVL Required: 16**

 **Summons the power of Hades to destroy your enemies. Cool down time 15 secs.**

Carrie smiled, she wasn't far from LVL 16, an Water Magic wasn't all she could use, she had to develop other magics.

Flame stood by her and examined the book, "nice drop," he commented and entered the heat of battle once again. The first floor was easy as hell, but the team rested there for awhile.

"Alright guys," Kaser reached into his inventory and pulled out a small sack, "I've got a couple Rice Cakes and some Cooked Fire Boar meat," Kaser handed each of his friend a portion out of his sack.

Everyone ate in silence their HP felt rejuvenated, Gumball was the first to rise to his feet, stretching his limbs and yawning.

"Alright, let's go," the team nodded and followed the blue feline. The next floor was harder, or Ogres wearing armor grinned at the team.

"Why are ogres in such a low LVL dungeon?"

"It's probably those damn GMs."

"FLAME WATCH OUT!" Kaser booming voice knocked the enemy off it's feet. Flame whipped around, finishing it off with his dagger. Penny and Gumball worked in sync with Cuddles, slicing through Ogres and Red Goblins.

"EVERYBODY ACTIVATE YOUR SKILLS!" Carrie yelled as a mini boss charged into the dungeon floor.

 **Flaron**

 **LVL: 19**

A large lion that could easily go shoulder to shoulder with an adult elephant towered over the teens, roaring ferociously, it mane was made purely of fire and it fur coat was brilliant orange.

 **Icicle Rain**

 **Barbaric Swing**

 **War Cry**

 **Druid's Lightning**

 **Metal Crusher**

 **Burning Slash**

All of their attacks collided in a burst of bright energy slicing through the mini boss.

"We rock!" Kaser cheered.

"Hell we do!" Flame encouraged him.

"Alright guys we're almost there, just one more floor." The team entered the next floor and was shocked at what they saw, a girl was chained behind a huge beast with large curled horns and muscular arms that could snap even Kaser in half. Darwin's eyes went wide with fear as he recognized the person chained to the wall.

It was Masami.

 **Terrible chapter I know but I'm going through some major writers block with my TAWOG stories and due to that I'm focusing mainly on my Wattpad Story Demons Inside but I will be returning very soon, I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU GUYS! Because you're literally the best people around and I appreciate your support towards all my stories and I want to continue this journey Right. Till. The. Very. End. And that's final so your guys stay tuned for another chapter DF: ROD will be going on hiatus because I'm evil and I want you guys going crazy thinking what will happen in the next chapter, so please feel free to check out my other stories and I'm sorry for the short chapter but like I said Writers Block so please enjoy this chapter and stay tuned since I will be focusing mainly on this story for now. Cya**


	8. Chapter 8:TRAILER! IM BACK

**Sorry no chapter today but I can give you a little bit of what I'm working on the explanation is at the ending of this trailer chapter.**

"Flame, you got this?" Gumball asked, worry in his voice.

"Yea do let's do it!" Flame cheered.

"Whatever you say," Kaser launched Flame into the air as the creature released it's atttacks, boulders flew into the air as Flame zipped around.

 **Sky Shatter**

The creature released a torrent of flames that narrowly missed the orange feline. Flame laughed and swung SOUL a beam of green energy cut into the creature diminishing it's health bar.

 **[Item Teleported]**

 **Bane Of Blaze**

A dagger landed in Flame's palm. It was black like a Fire Boars horn and it was made with it's hide.

"Sebestian you bastard already set up my weapon," Flame chuckle and placed the ruby in the center of the blade. It glowed and filled flame with an all new power.

 **Blaze**

 **LVL: 1**

 **Magic Fire**

 **SPECIAL SKILL ACHIEVED**

 **Duality**

"Awesome!" Both blades glowed as Flame released their full power on the dungeon boss. A beam of green and red surrounded by black soared after the Demons and sliced through it, destroying it's completely.

 **Dungeon cleared!**

 **And now for the reason I haven't been posting I had gotten out of a relationship. My first relationship and I loved the girl but the feeling of course wasn't mutual and well let's say the relationship didn't end on good terms long story short I was cheated on and went into depression I lost my creativity and my will to write but it's returned and for some reason I can only write my Wattpad stories so I welcome you guys to an all new story and I'm gonna need your OCs for it but you'll have to read the first theee chapters so you have a clear view of what the story is circled around but I will return to TAWOG so don't worry now here's the form. Btw the story is dark themed but please read and try to not make the characters too dark add a bit of happiness.**

 **Name:**

 **Animal:**

 **Eyes:(color and stuffs)**

 **KAI(magic)**

 **Weapon**

 **Fur color/pattern:**

 **Clothes(optional)**

 **Past:**

 **Rules:**

 **Please no OP god mode power stuff I'm trying to make this story interesting but remain on a level where the characters aren't impossiblely powerful**

 **Secondly clothes really Our optional so you won't have to add that, it's not some furry junk believe me but clothes are optional no need to add them**

 **Thirdly a lot of your OCs will die in this story so please don't get furious and start hating it**

 **And Finally enjoy the story it's for my readers and something to distract them while I write DragonHeart Online**

 **So welcome to my new Wattpad story**

 **Pediophobia by PheonixxReads**

 **Wattpad: PheomixxReads**


	9. Chapter 8: The Necromancer

"Flame, you got this?" Gumball asked, worry in his voice.

"Yea do let's do it!" Flame cheered.

"Whatever you say," Kaser launched Flame into the air as the creature released it's atttacks, boulders flew into the air as Flame zipped around.

 **Sky Shatter**

The creature released a torrent of flames that narrowly missed the orange feline. Flame laughed and swung SOUL a beam of green energy cut into the creature diminishing it's health bar.

 **[Item Teleported]**

 **Bane Of Blaze**

A dagger landed in Flame's palm. It was black like a Fire Boars horn and it was made with it's hide.

"Sebestian you bastard already set up my weapon," Flame chuckle and placed the ruby in the center of the blade. It glowed and filled flame with an all new power.

 **Blaze**

 **LVL: 1**

 **Magic Fire**

 **SPECIAL SKILL ACHIEVED**

 **Duality**

"Awesome!" Both blades glowed as Flame released their full power on the dungeon boss. A beam of green and red surrounded by black soared after the Demons and sliced through it, destroying it's completely.

 **Dungeon cleared!**

"Did you see how I killed that thing!" Flame brandished his new weapon. "I was all like, BAM! WAM! KAZAM!" A beam of green energy blasted from Soul, nearly slicing Kaser in half.

Kaser glared at Flame, "Sorry," he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. Gumball's rolled his eyes at his friends and chuckled.

"A little help here?" Darwin's said, his tone laced with annoayance, Gumball's turned back to his brother who had an unconscious Masami in his arms.

"Can't you just, y'know, shapeshift?" Darwin huffed in annoyance and opened his status bar, before shaking his head.

"My mana is too low to keep up the transformation."

"I'll help," Kaser took Masami from Darwin and lifted her atop his broad shoulders.

"So guys what loot did we get?" asked Carrie, letting the water weave through her fingers, she was truly impressed with her armors magic boost. She could control water so much more easily now.

"Well aside from my new sword," Gumball smirked, showing off the large black broadsword with a dark purple hilt, the blade glinted in the sun, giving it a bright shine effect. "I've got this treasure bag, we can open it when we get home," The others nodded their agreement.

"Can anyone tell me why she was trapped in the Dungeon tho?" Penny pointed at the unconscious Masami, they simply shrugged. "You **don't** find it suspicious?" They shook their head in response, Gumball swung his arm around Penny's shoulders.

"The dungeon monsters probably imprisoned her," He tried to lean on Penny, who suddenly dashed forward, causing him to fall face flat on the ground. The group burst into laughter as Gumball detached his face from the ground.

"She must like he Inn better Gumball," Carrie chuckled as she watched Penny blow half her coins on another night stay at the fancy inn.

Gumball glared daggers at the inn, "No burning the inn Gumball!" Darwin warned, knowing full well his brother stupidity when it comes to Penny, he'd attack a chair if Penny was spending more time around it than him. Drawing chuckled remembering it being vise versa for the fairy.

They truly were a match made in heaven, Darwin yawned feeling tired as he made his way to the inn and payed for a nights stay.

At night the teens, laughed and joked around as they remembered their old home and talking about their future in the new world in which they lived.

"I guess it would be nice to stick around here," Carrie stared longingly into the vast night sky, the stars twinkling from above.

"I agree, but what about everyone back in Elmore?" said Flame, remembering his little sister, Lily and his mom.

"Before we get into a discussion about if we plan on getting back or not, can someone please tell me why we've tied her up!" Darwin motioned towards the frightful Masami, who's mouth was gagged by an old tattered rag Flame had stolen from a LVL 50 player and rope he bought after failing to steal from another Thief class player.

"Well, she's a necromancer," Flame used his search skill and made sure that the others could see her stats.

 **Masami**

 **LVL 20**

 **Class: Necromancer**

 **Weapon: Ghoul Mirror**

 **Magic: 60**

 **Strength: 40**

 **Players killed: 170**

"And she's skilled others, apparently only stats you currently have will appear when I use search but it might be back to normal once I'm all LVLed up," Flame turned back to Masami, "Plus, all she has to do is command the damned thing and Ghouls will be after our flesh without so much as a 'Hello'!" Masami glared at Flame and if she wasn't currently tied, she would've done just that, it would gain her a few more LVLs.

"She doesn't seem to have a problem killing others, seeing as how she nearly snapped my neck when I tried to offer her food when she woke up," Carrie glared at the cloud girl, who faked innocence and stared at the ghost girl with mock horror.

"Does anyone mind if I kill her?" Carrie's magic was bubbling to the surface by now.

"As much as I'd like to see a cat fight, I'm prefer the room not coated in blood." Gumball chuckled at Darwin's glare. "And plus, Darwing has a **major** crush on her." Darwin blushed and put his gaze to his shoes.

The team burst into laughter, completely ignoring Masami's presence. Flame flashed her mirror in front of her teasingly.

"Ay, dis he mirror can sense your future, look into it, look into it!" Flame laughed as he twirled the mirror on his index finger. The ghouls inside snapping, wanting nothing more than to rip into the felines flesh an order Masami would gladly give once she's unbound.

"I think we should question her," Gumball said randomly, the other turned to him and arched an eyebrow, Gumball took this as a sign to continue. "I mean, she knows way more about what's going on then we do, obviously she must've met some pretty tough players on her killing spree."

Kaser nodded and whispered something to Flame, the feline nodded afterwards and whispered to Carrie who nodded as well.

"Mind sharing with the class?" Penny half-joked.

"We can't unbound her, without her summoning her ghouls, so we might have to...kill her if anything were to happen, it's the only way to stop her Ghouls if she were to summon them," Darwin's eyes went to the others as if silently pleading they didn't agree to it.

"Can't we just y'know bring the mirror away?" Flame shook his head and explained to Gumball that the mirror would just teleport back.

Kaser cracked his knuckles and rose to his feet, towering over Masami who looked scared out of her wits, Flame mentally high fived himself. Of course the mirror wouldn't work with Carrie currently sealing it with her magic, he only hoped Masami didn't know that.

"Let's get this interrogation over with," Kaser did his best intimidating face, which seemed to have worked, since Masami was practically sweating buckets. She was so gonna break before the night was over.

 **Bam! I'm back son of a guns! Yaya! I actually came back because I felt a slight bit of creativity for DHO and well my writers block for TAWOG is slowly going down, Kaser, Thunder, Lexboss and CanadiansRocks and EVERYBODY in general I thank you all for staying around and I promise not to disappoint. Updates might be slower since I'm mainly focusing on Wattpad since well not alots coming out on fanfic and if you got any good stories I could read I'm all ears. Also the fact that I still don't have internet has a little bit to do with it since I'm practically reading stories offline anyway hope you guys enjoy and y'know what to do. FOLLOW FAVOURITE AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**

 **-Pheonixx OUT!**

 **Also Dragon Fusion ROD is being converted into a comic so check out my deviantart acc- PheonixxArt for the comic, it will no longer be written in word form sorry for the inconvenience my friends.**


End file.
